Breaking, broken?
by tam356
Summary: What happens when she loses her family? Her uncle jack can't get custody? So she has to go and live with her estranged aunt, uncle and cousins? Credit to Natalie (@joeylaurenfan) for the storyline and ideas.. Joint effort. x
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

My life had probably done the worst 360 degree turn possible, I had a family two days ago and now I had none.

I had nothing now, only my uncle jack who was a godsend, it all fell apart last Monday at college, it was probably the most devastating day of my life.

***flashback***

I actually couldn't wait to get out of college today, one it was my last day ever, I just had to with four weeks for my results and two all of my friends had moaned at me all day for being boring and not throwing a party at the weekend.

My mum and dad had took Oscar and Abi away on Friday for the weekend for a break, mum had just got the all clear for her cervical cancer.

Mum had made me stay at home though, I had failed school while trying to juggle everything, I used to skip most classes to go to hospital appointments with mum, look after her when she was having a bad day and just do general stuff like taking Oscar to school and cleaning the house.

So college was a fresh start for me, dad had felt guilty about not being here that he paid for me to go to college with the hope that I pass.

Anyway, I was waiting outside the college gates for mum and dad to come and pick me up on their way back from their trip.

They were supposed to pick me up at 4pm and I was still waiting at 5:15pm. I had rang, mum, dad and Abi but still had no joy.

"Alright Lauren? Get in" uncle jack said as he pulled up in front of me. I furrowed my eyebrows together In confusion, what was he doing here?

I climbed into the car, not missing the drained look on uncle jacks face. "What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my seatbelt on.

"Your mum and dad couldn't make it" he said, not looking at me and beginning to drive off. "Why not?" I questioned him.

"I'll explain when we get home okay?" I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to get anything, he looked so nervous. I fell back I to my chair and stayed silent the whole way home.

"My homes over there" I told uncle jack sarcastically as he pulled up outside his flat. "Not no more sweetheart come with me" he told me.

Now I really was confused, what's going on? "Sit down babe" uncle jack said. "Don't patronise me uncle jack! What's going on?" I snapped.

"Just tell me" I shouted, the tears filling up in my eyes, I could already tell something bad had happened and it involved my family.

"Lauren.." He sighed. "Where's my mum?" I squeaked out. "I'm sorry darling I'm so sorry but there was an accident" he began.

I broke out into a sob "no!" I snapped. "They all died, they died in a car crash" uncle jack told me. "No!" I screamed falling to the floor in a sob.

***end of flashback***

So that was just over a week a go and to be honest it hasn't got no easier, I still cry myself to sleep every night.

Their funeral has been moved to two weeks time, they have to do some stuff, clean their bodies up or something.

Since then uncle jack had tried to adopt me but failed miserably much to my disappointment. Dad has got in his will that if anything happened to him and mum then I'd have to be adopted by Kathy.

Uncle jack had told me Derek was my uncle, I'd never met him though, apparently dad hated him. Why would he want Derek to adopt me if he hated him?

Well uncle jack informed me that dad always thought Derek wouldn't be around, he thought Kathy would get sick of him and chuck him out.

Apparently Derek was very dodgy and always keen on breaking the law, which is why uncle jack also didn't get along with him as he was a police officer.

Also, Derek had major heart problems so too much stress could throw him off. Kathy and Derek had two kids joey and Alice, uncle jacks told me joeys twenty two and Alice is eighteen, do basically me and Alice are the same age, we both turn nineteen this month.

It that u cared about any of that I would prefer to stay with uncle jack, the social services said because he only lives in a little flat it's not suitable, there would only be one income coming in as he lives by himself and apparently because he was at work all hours, it wasn't suitable for a stable home.

I'm not being funny but I've never had a stable home and they do know I'm eighteen right? I can look after myself.

But apparently according to my dads will, unless I have a well educated paid job, I have to be living with family.

_So all in all I've had one shit week! And it's only about to get worse, Looks like I'm off to live with the cousins..._

**_So tell me honestly.. What do you think of this?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Me and uncle jack were currently on our way over to Kathy and Derek's house, surprisingly they were only a ten minute drive away and I'd never met them before, not that I really cared.

I mean it would've been nice to have two cousins my age around I suppose and apparently joey owns a nightclub, that would've come in handy.

I hope they're down to earth people I mean they can't be posh can they? I mean Derek's been in and out of prison most of his life while Kathy raised his kids.

No woman with her head screwed on would want to deal with that. "Can't I just stay with you, I'm nearly nineteen for crying out loud, I can look after myself" I told him.

"I know you can babe and I'm gonna get you your own house sorted as soon as I can, it may take a month or so though" uncle jack told me.

My eyes widened. "A month or so?" I asked. "Plus you gotta get a job to pay for the house, now you've finished college you'll get a job easy" he told me.

I huffed at him not impressed. "I don't know these people" I sighed. "Well they're your family babe" uncle jack chuckled.

"Your my family, I've never met these idiots before" I snapped. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him "I can just imagine you kicking off if you don't get your own way, Lauren Branning style ey?" He laughed.

"Shut up" I laughed. "Your my uncle, I don't want them I want to stay with you, Albert square is my home, it's where my mu. Looked after me, it's were all my memories with them are, I don't wanna leave that" I frowned.

Uncle jack squeezed my shoulder "I know babe but I'll have you back in no time, I promise" he told me. "Now come on because there all looking at us funny" he chuckled.

I looked out of the window, we were parked on their drive way and they were all stood at the front door looking over at us curiously.

"Is that my uncle Derek?" I asked turning to look at uncle jack. I watched his face as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Your not funny" I smirked. "You didn't tell me he looked like a frickin scarier version of the grinch!" I told him laughing.

Uncle jack roared with laughter and didn't stop until their was a tap on the window. "And here's the grinch himself" uncle jack laughed.

"We'll be out in a minute" he said to Derek before putting his window back up, not giving Derek the chance to answer.

He didn't look very impressed, just stared at jack before walking back over to the others. "Grinch" uncle jack chuckled.

"What?" I laughed. "That's the nickname I gave him when we were younger" uncle jack laughed. "Something else we have in common then" I laughed.

We climbed out of the car and walked over to them "hello sweetheart" Kathy said moving over to hug me, tightly.

"Hi, Kathy right?" I asked her. She nodded at me and I smiled back at her. I saw another girl about my age, she had short brown hair and looked very shy and innocent.

"Hey, you must be Alice?" I asked. She squealed and jumped over to hug me causing me to drop my bags.

"Alice careful, she only just bit here" Derek said. "You must be Derek?" I asked him. "I am indeed sweetheart, you must be Lauren" he said, stretching his hand out for me to shake.

I looked at him curiously before shaking his hand, he had a very weird look in his eye, if I saw him in a picture I'd call him a creep.

I looked behind Derek and could see the back of a guy. Derek saw me looking and turned to look at joey.

"Joey!" He shouted. "Don't be rude, come and meet your cousin" he snapped. He sighed dramatically before turning around and stopping when he saw me.

As soon as he turned around and I saw his face, I think mine must of dropped, he was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen.

His body wasn't far behind either, I could definitely tell he worked out, I could see his muscles bulging through his T-shirt.

I didn't miss him checking me out either. "Joey" he said looking up at my face before speaking on his phone again also cutting me off when I went to introduce myself.

I raised my eyebrow at him, so he was an arrogant idiot then? This was just working out great. He may have the looks and everything but personality wise he was just the same as every other douche in London.

"Bye babe, good luck" uncle jack whispered moving over to hug me. "Bye, make sure you keep in touch with me everyday" I warned him.

"Of course I will, bye guys" uncle jack said before walking away. "So Lauren do you want to get settled into your room?" Kathy asked me as joey put the phone down.

"Um yeah, if you don't mind?" I asked. "Of course we don't petal, joey will show you the way and take your bags for being so rude" Derek said narrowing his eyes at joey.

Joey pulled a 'that is a lot' face at me like it was my fault. "No it's alright, I can manage" I said grabbing a hold of all my bags.

"Just give it" joey said grabbing a hold of my bag before leading me into the house. I glared at him from behind, he was unreal, such a douche.

"Sorry about him darling, just in a mood" Derek told me. I chuckled at him "thanks" I replied before following joey up the stairs.

"I'll go and get the rest if your bags" he told me sighing "no I can manage" I told him as he got to the door.

"So what's happened your mum and dad gone away and don't trust you in the house on your own?" He chuckled.

"What?" I asked him confused, Kathy and Derek obviously hadn't explained why I was here. "They trust me fine" I told him, narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah sure they do" he said rolling his eyes before walking back out. What a complete idiot.

_**What did you think, leave a review please xxx.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

By being in this house for an hour I'd already realised that Kathy and Alice were very much alike and normally I would like the personality they have, but there alright I suppose.

They're really hyper and get excited about almost everything. Derek was, I don't know really, he seemed very secretive, like he had two personalities.

Well joey was just an idiot, he was your typical boy, he was a player, that I'd realised already. I was in the bathroom earlier and I heard him on the phone, he had arranged to meet a girl called Alicia tonight and another girl called Kelly tomorrow night, what's that all about?

I rolled my eyes at him as I walked out of the bathroom and he just pulled a face at me like I was the one who was being an idiot.

"You don't have to listen to my conversations y'know Laura" he told me. I stopped walking and turned around to face him, walking back towards him.

"One I wasn't listening to your conversation, I was making my way back to my room, I can't help it if your practically stood outside my door and two it's Lauren" I told him, walking back towards my bedroom door.

"Sorry Lauren" he said as cocky as he could manage which shouldn't of been too hard for him. "And what's with my bedroom, planning on staying?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Look joey. I don't wanna be here either, I'd much rather be at home with my mum, dad, brother and sister but I don't really have much choice, so you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" I told him.

"Sounds good to me" he mumbled before walking back down stairs. I went back into my room frustrated that he was already being such a dick.

There was a loud knock on my door breaking me from my thought of my mum. I jumped up wiping my tears away but before I could say anything there was another loud knock and joey just walked in.

I quickly wiped my eyes again before looking at him "mum wants you down for dinne-" he began. His face softened slightly before he looked at me more closely.

"Have you been crying?" He asked me, moving to go near me. "No, I haven't" I snapped before rushing past him and down the stairs.

"Settle in alright petal?" Derek asked me. "Yeah, thanks for letting me stay" I told him, forcing a smile. "You can stay as long as you need to petal, until jack gets you into your own house" he smiled.

I smiled at him and we began eating and everyone moulded into their own conversations while I decided to keep myself to myself.

"Alice! I don't really wanna hear that" Derek scolded her. Alice was in the middle of telling Kathy that she had bought a sexy outfit to go out in for her birthday and it didn't sit too well with Derek.

"She's my mum and I tell her stuff, it's what girls do ain't it Lauren?" Alice asked me. I looked at her not being able to answer because I wasn't able to tell my mum anything no more.

I nodded at her and I noticed Kathy nudge her under the table before Alice's face dropped realising what she had said.

I noticed joey kept glancing at me which was also annoying. "So you looking forward to a night out with the girls then?" Derek asked me, clearly trying to change the subject.

"I can't wait, did you want me in for a certain time?" I asked him. "No no petal, here" he said handing me a set of keys.

"You have fun sweetheart" he told me "thank you" I told him. "So why has your mum kicked you out then?" Joey asked cockily.

I looked up at him, surely he didn't know right? "Joey shut up" Kathy scolded him. "What? There must be a reason they don't want her living there" he chuckled.

"What they didn't like you there either?" He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know your a piece of work joey!" I snapped at him, making the table fall quiet.

There was a knock at the door causing Alice to jump up, grateful of the distraction. "Lauren it's your uncle jack" she said walking back into the kitchen.

I smiled up at him, I didn't wanna get close to him or speak because I knew I'd just burst into tears, which I'm sure joey would love to see.

"Alright babe?" He asked. I nodded at him in return and he began speaking again "instead of doing four separate funerals, were having them altogether if that's okay with you? And the funerals going to be on Thursday" he told me.

"Yeah okay, thankyou" I told him before Derek showed him out again. I looked at joey and he was staring at me, I saw him go to speak and I didnt think I'd be able to hold back the emotions.

Derek sat back down at the table "Lauren.." Joey began. Derek glared at joey willing him to stop and I already had tears forming in my eyes.

"If your gonna say something horrible then save it joey because y'know what I've had the worst week of my life and you aren't helping" I snapped at him.

"Is it ok if I go and get ready to go out now please?" I asked looking at Derek and Kathy. "Of course petal you go on up" Derek told me.

I ran upstairs as quickly as I could falling in a heap on my bed in tears, this wasn't getting any easier.

**_Leave a review please.. Xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I laid on my bed for about an hour before I even started to get myself together, I can't believe joey could be so horrible, why would he say my mum didn't like me either? It's evil and nasty.

I don't get what I'd even done that was so wrong for him to hate me so much, I just had to stay out of his way.

I got ready to go out with whit and Luce but I waited in my room until I knew joey had definitely gone to work.

Looking at my phone, I was already fourth five minutes late and I had three missed calls of Whitney, a whole load of messages of Luce and seventeen missed calls of Jamie.

Why was Jamie still ringing me? I thought I'd made myself quite clear, I didn't want nothing to do with him no more, i just hope I didn't bump into him tonight.

I wore a tight black one shoulder dress with my black heels and I left my hair down with minimal make up on.

I couldn't be bothered to get too dressed up. I made my way downstairs to were Alice was with her mum.

"Oh you look really pretty Lauren" Alice smiled. "I thought you were going out?" I asked her. She sighed

"Her friends let her down, well I say friends they just use her" Kathy told me, Alice just rolled her eyes at her mum.

Alice seemed kinda cool, unlike her brother. "You can come out with me if you like?" I asked her. "What really?" Alice gasped.

"Aw that's nice of you Lauren" Kathy said. Derek smiled from the doorway "a real friend Is what you need" Derek smiled.

"Quick go get ready I'm already late" I told her giggling. "No, you go I'll meet you there" Alice told me. "I am not going to let you walk into town by yourself, now go hurry" I said pushing her up the stairs.

"That's very nice of you petal, my Alice needs a friend like you" Derek said walking through the hallway and then through the front door.

All in all we were making our way into town an hour later. "So this is Whitney and this is Lucy" I told Alice as we reached them.

"Hey" she smiled as they both moved over to hug her. "Ready to party?" Lucy squealed. We all giggled at her and stood in the que.

"What you doing?" Alice asked us all. I furrowed my eyebrows together "waiting to go inside" I giggled. "Joey owns this club, come on" Alice said dragging me inside.

"Whose joey?" Lucy asked. "He's my brother and this is his club" Alice told us. They all giggled and walked inside.

Great so this was joeys club and I knew for a fact he was at work tonight, ugh. "I'll go get us drinks" Alice told us.

We all proceeded to get more drips I throughout the night, turns out Alice is a lot of fun, joey had spotted me and he had even tried to come over and talk to me but I made it difficult by going to the toilets or to the dance floor.

I left Lucy, Alice and Whitney to go to the toilet which wasn't that busy to my surprise. I made my way back out and felt someone pull me back by my arm very harshly.

I looked up to see a very drunk Jamie. "Lauren?" He asked me. Great.

**_Sorry it's short and not much has happened but this is just a filler chapter and all I could manage before I go to work.._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I sighed to myself as he didn't answer me "let go of my arm Jamie" I told him. He just stood there looking at me then smirked.

"Where've you been Lauren? I've been calling you?" He asked me, still gripping my arm. "Staying with my cousins" I bluntly replied.

"Why?" He asked. "It's none of your business now let me go" I snapped at him trying to pull my arm away, only to cause Jamie to grip tighter.

"Are you seeing somebody else?" He snapped. "No and even if I was its none of your business" I snapped back at him.

"Your can't just break up with me then disappear with no word Lauren" he whispered into my ear, his lips practically on my neck.

I looked over at the bar and I saw joey looking over at us, his face was a look of pure disgust. I get that it must of looked like I was making out with some random guy but surely he could see I didn't want to be here?

"You slept with Sophie! That's a good enough reason to me!" I shouted. " Sophie's just a bit of fun your the one I want, plus now you've left college you don't need to see her again" he replied like it wasn't a problem.

"She was my best friend and you slept with her you narrow minded little.." I began, getting cut off by Jamie's lips pressing onto mine.

"Jamie! Get off!" I said pushing him away. He laughed and went to kiss me again. "Off her now!" Someone said from behind me.

Jamie looked up and I could see joey stood behind him. "Joey, I don't think this has anything to do with you does it?" Jamie asked him.

Wait they knew each other? Joey stood there smirking at Jamie, I could see why, joey was a lot bigger built than Jamie by a lot.

"That's my cousin your harassing mate" joey told him prolonging the word mate. "You two are cousins?" Jamie laughed.

I yanked my arm away failing again, Jamie turned around to smirk at me, obviously seeing the struggle I was in.

Joey looked around us and saw Jamie had a hold of my arm. He walked around Jamie and over to me, removed Jamie's arm and he put his arm around my waist leading me to stand with him in front of Jamie.

I jumped slightly as he touched my waist, I could feel his touch burning through my skin, even through the material if my dress.

"Yes she's my cousin.. So?" Joey asked Jamie. Joey kept his arm around my waist and then the girls came over to us.

Whitney scowled at Jamie knowing full well he had cheated on me with Sophie and had tried it on with her too.

I guess I was just too delusional to see what he was like before, everything is perfectly clear now though, I must have been pretty desperate to stay with him for a day never mind four long months.

"No, no it's nothing" Jamie chuckled. "Uh Jamie stop playing games! Just say whatever your gonna say" I snapped.

"Well it makes sense your cousins your both easy" he smirked. "How do you work that one out?" Joey asked.

"She was easy to get into bed and you'll go with any girl that offers it" he smirked, however that smirk was short lived when joey punched him.

Jamie looked up at me laughing "how's your sister? I reckon she fancies me" Jamie asked smirking. "You what?" I snapped.

"Lauren, no! Walk away, come on your better than him" Whitney told me. I reluctantly began walking away until Jamie spoke again.

"Then again, your mums not too bad either" he said laughing. That was the final straw for me and I turned around.

"Come on Lauren he's not worth it" Whitney begged. I stalked over to Jamie, joey looking at me in surprise.

I swung my hand back and landed it in Jamie's face " don't ever talk about my mum or sister again!" I shouted.

Jamie continued to smirk at me "dead ain't they babe? Looks like even they didn't wanna be near you" he laughed.

I punched him again, knocking him to the floor this time. "Just shut up!" I snapped before running from the club.

I went outside and started making my way through the streets back to Kathy and Derek's. My knuckles were throbbing and my arm was hurting too, I looked at it and it was already bruising.

"Lauren, Lauren!" Joey shouted from behind me. I turned around to see him running and I started to walk faster, I didn't wanna be near him, he'd only say something nasty.

"Ey, ey wait" he said catching up with me. He tugged on my shoulder forcing me to stop and face him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I scoffed at him "yeah fantastic" I said walking away. "Lauren.." He sighed. "Look I'm sorry about today.. How I've been with you" joey told me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not" I told him as we walked side by side. "I didn't know about your family, I thought you'd just been chucked out or something" he told me.

"I guessed" I told him. joey sighed and brought us to a standstill "okay, how about we start again?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled "er okay" I told him. "Right, hello Lauren I'm joey" he said holding his hand out.

I looked at him and burst into laughter, he laughed with me until I calmed down. "Hey, nice to meet you" I told him, shaking his hand.

That thing happened again, were his skin touches mine, it sends shocks all through my body, it made me nervous in front of him.

"Y'know what? Ill scrap the hand shake for a hug? Proper greeting" he smirked. "Okay" I smiled. Joey put his arms around my body and mine automatically circled around his neck without even realising I had done it.

It's like our bodies were made to fit, I know I shouldn't be thinking like this because were cousins and it could never happen but the feeling racing through my body was telling me different.

I rested my head down on his shoulder and joeys arms tightened around me. "You got a pretty good left hook there too" he chuckled, me laughing too.

**_So what did you think? Leave a review please and thankyou for everyone who has already left a review xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_You got a pretty good left hook there too_

I giggled into his shoulder, his arms going tightly around me before he withdrew from the hug. Our faces were inches apart and I wish he'd step away because this was just making me nervous.

He brought his hand up and tucked some hair behind my ear, those shocking sensations running through my body again.

I could feel his hot breath hitting my face, I know it was wrong but I really wanted him to kiss me. "Are you really okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah yeah I'll manage" I nervously laughed. "Y'know Jamie's an idiot right?" Joey laughed. "I do now" I laughed back.

Joey surprised me by linking my arm through his own before we started walking. "So you two went out?" He asked.

"Yeah for four months" I sighed. "Wow" joey said. I looked at him and I could tell he was holding in his laughter.

"I know your dying to laugh joey" I told him. Joey burst into laughter and I giggled at him. "I'm sorry, it's just, he's such an idiot" he said.

"I'm getting the impression you pair don't get on?" I asked him. "No we don't, he dated Alice about." He began before his face paled.

"What?" I asked him. "Nothing, forget I said anything" he said. "Joey, tell me?" I asked, bringing him to a stand still.

"You were with him for the last four months? Or did you date him ages ago?" He asked me. "I was with him for the last four months why?" I asked.

"He dated Alice for like three weeks but that was only two months ago" he told me. So that would mean he dated Alice when he was with me.

"Oh" I replied as we carried on walking. "Lauren, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he began. "Joey it's fine, he's a douche anyway" I told him.

"So why was you with him?" He asked me. "Uh I dunno to be honest, I was sick of being at home looking after mum and I was just desperate for some fun I suppose" I told him.

"Looking after your mum?" He asked. "Yeah, dad had an affair and went to live in Manchester with some mates, mum got cancer so I looked after her, the house, my brother and sister, it was a lot to cope with" I told him.

"I bet it was" he replied. "Yeah I failed school because I would look after mum if she had a bad day or if I needed to look after Oscar or take mum to hospital appointments" it told him.

"Is Oscar your brother?" He asked me. "Yeah he's five" I smiled widely before remembering he wasn't here no more and the smile dropped.

Joey removed his hand and squeezed my shoulder, before looping his arm back through mine. "Did your mum get better?" Joey asked.

"She got the all clear a couple of weeks before the accident" I told him. Joey looked at me confused. "They died in a car crash, they had all gone away for the weekend to celebrate mum beating cancer, they were on their way back and picking me up from college" I sighed.

"How come you didn't go?" He asked. "Well after dad came back he felt bad I'd failed school to look after mum so he paid for me to go to college and I promised mum I'd work hard to at least pass" I told him.

"They never picked you up?" He asked. "No I waited over an hour, I knew something was wrong and uncle jack picked me up, he was acting dead weird and he looked drained, that's when I definitely knew something was wrong" I told him.

"Did you pass?" He asked. "I find out in two weeks, not that it matters anymore, I only went to college to make mum and dad proud" I sighed.

"Ey course it matters, you can make a career for yourself with those results and they'll still be proud of you" joey told me.

I turned and smiled at him as we reached the gate. "Shit! I forgot Alice" I gasped. "Your mum and dad are gonna kill me!" I told him.

"Don't worry, she's stopping at her mates" joey laughed. I let out a breath as joey laughed at me. "It's not funny, I'm pretty sure they already think I'm psycho enough" I told him.

"They don't" joey said, unlocking the doors we took our shoes off quietly and crept up the stairs, I could feel myself wobbling on the stairs, that fresh air made me feel drunker.

"Steady" joey laughed, catching me by the waist from behind. "Sorry" I giggled. We made it up the stairs and I walked to a door. "Night" I said before walking through and sitting on the bed.

Joey walked into the room laughing at me "what?" I asked. "Like this room do you?" He asked me. I looked around noticing a very different setting to earlier.

I started giggling to myself, realising I had let myself into joeys room and not mine. "Oops" I giggled. I must of started giggling really loud because joey rushed over to the bed and covered my face with his hand.

"Sshh" he chuckled. I slipped and joey caught me by my waist, my hand landed on his thigh, the very top of his thigh.

I quickly removed it and placed it against his chest, that was no better, I could feel all his muscles and god I wasn't doing myself any favours.

I dared a glance at joey and he was looking straight at me, I looked into his eyes and suddenly I couldn't look way no matter how hard I tried.

Joeys face started moving closer to mine, he was going to kiss me, which was what I wanted more than anything but was it wrong? It didn't feel wrong.

His lips finally touched mine and it felt so good. Joeys hands gripped my waist tighter and he pulled me closer to him, he removed one hand from my waist and rested it on the top of my thigh, his thumb kept pressing the inside if my thigh making me moan into the kiss.

I licked the bottom of joeys lips before he opened his mouth giving me entry. I circled my arms around his neck and joey put more pressure into the kiss making me moan out loud.

Joey gasped, pulling away. "Crap!" He said jumping up. I looked at him confused, I didn't see a problem.

"We can't do this Lauren, were cousins" he said. "Cousins who have never met" I told him. "This can't happen Lauren, your vulnerable at the minute with losing your family, I can't take advantage" he told me.

I stood up and walked over to him "your not taking advantage joey, I want this" I informed him. He looked up at me in surprise before the doubt washed over his face.

"I have a girlfriend" he told me. "Yeah and you care about her so much you arranged to meet another girl tomorrow night after you'd seen her tonight? And you just kissed me so what dies that tell ya?" I asked him.

"That's my ex I finished with her tonight, the girl I'm meeting tomorrow, I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend" he informed me.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. "And you'd rather be with her than me?" I asked him. He looked at me serious for about ten seconds before answering "yes I would, I like her a lot" he told me and there goes the lunch to the stomach again.

"Well there's no point in having this conversation then if it's one sided" I told him before walking out. "Lauren" I heard joey call after me. I wasn't going back in there.

I shut my bedroom door and got ready for bed. Once I got in bed I sighed to myself, I knew he was lying, the whole cousin thing didn't matter.

**_Oh dear.. What do you want to happen next?  
Credit to Natalie ( joeylaurenfan ) for helping me with this chapter. My ideas got stuck today  
Leave a review please._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

I woke up the next morning with a headache and my phone ringing. I reached over to answer it "hello" I said very un attractively.

"Hey, it's Alice, come meet me?" She asked. "Alice where are you? And why are you whispering?" I asked her.

"I stopped out last night I need to make it look like me and you stopped at your friends when we walk in together?" She said.

"So you want me to come out in my nightclub stuff?" I asked her. "Yeah meet me at the end of church street in ten minutes" she said before putting the phone down.

I put my dress back on and crept down the stairs, nobody was around yet though so luckily I got out of the house unnoticed.

I saw Alice sitting on some bodies garden wall, looking quite upset. "What's wrong? Thought you stopped at your friends?" I asked her.

"How do you know that?" She asked me confused. "Oh, joey walked home with me, he told me you were staying at a friends house" I told her.

"I didn't tell him which friend, I stopped at a guys house" she sighed. "So why the sad face?" I asked her.

"I was set up by Jamie" she sighed. "There's something I need to tell you Lauren" she frowned at me.

"Look if it's about you and Jamie dating, I already know, Joey told me" I told her. "Don't dare feel guilty Alice, he's a douche" I told her.

"Anyway I went home with this guy, Ben" she told me. I sighed to myself, Jamie and Ben were best friends and they were both idiots.

"I found out from one of my friends that Jamie had a girlfriend and I dumped him, I guess that was payback" she sighed.

I put my arm around her, tapping her shoulder lightly. "Alice whose is this house?" I asked her. "Oh it's bens house, him and Jamie are in there, bragging no doubt" she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Ey, don't cry babe" I told her "your so much better than either of them" I told her. She smiled at me, which was my intention.

"So Jamie and Ben are in there?" I asked her smirking. She looked at me amused "no Lauren lets just go home, don't do anything stupid" she told me.

I giggled "stupids my middle name" I told her. "Ring joey" I told her. "Why?" She asked me. "Tell him to open the door and stay there till we get back" I told her. "Laure.." She began.

"Come on Alice, live a little, this is payback for what he's done to both of us" I giggled picking a brick up.

"Lauren no put the brick down" Alice gasped. Joey obviously picked up the phone because Alice was yelling at him to stop laughing and snapped that she would not video it.

"Right Alice take your heels off you won't be able to run in those" I told her. "Lauren" she sighed but took her shoes off anyway.

"Lauren what are you doing " she asked me. "Joey wanted it videoing didn't he?" I smirked. "Lauren!" Alice gasped. I laughed as I could hear joey roaring with laughter down the phone, forgetting about last night for the time being.

I took my own shoes off and threw the brick through the window. I pointed my camera at the window waiting for a reaction.

"Oi! You bitch!" Ben shouted. "Run! I said pushing Alice. We both started running down the street, me still videoing.

"Lauren, get here now!" Jamie shouted. We turned around a corner and I could see a bucket of paint at the end of the street on the corner.

"Alice stop when you get round that corner" I told her. "Are you crazy?" She screeched. She did as I said and we both stopped at the corner, Ben and Jamie catching up with us.

"Lauren.." Alice whined. "Hold this" I said giving her my phone so she could keep videoing. She took the phone off me and I stepped around the corner.

"Lauren you are an idiot!" Jamie snapped getting closer to me. I quickly picked the bucket of paint up and threw it over both of them.

They stood still and I snatched the phone of Alice pointing it at them. "Listen up pretty boys, you don't mess with branning girls okay" I told them before dragging Alice away.

They started chasing us again "crap, this wasn't part of the plan" I said. "You had a plan?" Alice asked me shocked. "Not really" I giggled.

We got to Alice's house relieved to see joey stood at the door "go!" I said letting Alice in first. I ran in after her just as Ben and Jamie got to the house.

He laughed as he saw the stTe they were in, covered in red paint head to toe. "Come near my girls again and it'll be a lot worse okay?" Joey said.

Ben and Jamie nodded before walking off. Did he just refer to us as 'my girls?' Surely he felt something?

"Oh my god Lauren you are crazy, I don't think he'll mess with me or you again" she laughed. "Too right babe" I giggled pulling her into a hug.

"Let's see this video" someone said. I turned around to see a very good looking guy sat on the sofa, joey now sat there too.

"Erm hi" I said, feeling rude. "Oh hi I'm Liam" he said standing up to hug me. "Lauren" I told him.

"Yeah I thought I'd introduce you to Liam seen as you don't have any friends round here" joey said. I looked at him and as soon as I did, he removed his eyes from mine, looking at the floor.

Was he setting me up with his friend because he couldn't admit his feelings? We were interrupted by a knock on the door which Alice went to get.

"Thanks" I told him, narrowing my eyes. "Joey, Gemma's here" Alice shouted. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Who the heck was Gemma?

"Hey baby I missed you" Gemma said running over to joey and hugging him. He kissed her lips and smiled at her "missed you more babe" he smiled.

My heart sank, he really did have a girlfriend. She was blonde, very pretty, skinny and had gorgeous clothes on, I couldn't compete with that.

At the moment I had last nights clothes on, muddy feet from running and no make up on. "Would you like to go out tonight Lauren, on a date?" Liam asked me.

I looked at him for a moment before flicking my eyes to joeys, he saw me looking and put his arm around Gemma.

"Yeah why not" I told him.

**_Leave a review please.._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Since that night, me and Liam had been on a few dates. He was okay I guess but he was no joey, I just wanted joey and I know he wanted me too.

I always saw him glancing at me, even when he was with Gemma. I think Gemma had noticed it too because she had broke up with joey telling him to decide what he wants.

Today was the day of my family's funeral and I was very much not looking forward to it. I paced around my bedroom all morning.

I had a plain black dress on with black tights and my hair in a doughnut bun. I didn't put any make up on at all because I would only cry it off anyway.

"Hey babe" Liam said knocking on my door. I turned to look at him, disappointed it wasn't joey. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"To support you, why else?" He told me. "Look that's nice of you but I want to go by myself" I told him walking out of my room.

"Y'know I'm trying to be nice here" he said, his tone harsher. "And it's a nice thing to do but I just want to go on my own and I want to be on my own for the rest of the day" I told him as we got to the landing.

"Your being selfish Lauren!" He snapped. "It's a fucking funeral Liam why do you wanna go anyway?" I snapped back at him.

Joey and Alice came out of their rooms to see what was going on. "Hey what's with the shouting?" Alice asked us.

"Your cousins being selfish" he told Alice. "Yes thanks but I am here" he said."so I'm the bad one then? It's my family's funeral and I want to go by myself" I told him.

"Your such a cow Lauren" he snapped. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ey mate, don't be like that" joey told Liam.

"Why did you set me up with her she's a horrible cow" Liam snapped "yes and your a dick" I snapped back.

"I think you should leave Liam" joey told him. "Why can't she leave?" Liam asked glaring at me. I walked back into my room and grabbed my bag and phone.

The others were all staring at me as I shut the door. "Y'know what? Me leaving this house is the best idea you've ever had, nice knowing ya Liam" I said before walking off.

I walked out the door to where uncle jack was waiting for me. "Hey babe" he said, walking over and hugging me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I sighed, relaxing into him "no, can't today just be over?" I asked. "Sorry darling, I know it's gonna be hard" he told me.

"Hey, I'm Alice" she said causing me to break from the hug. "Nice to meet you Alice" uncle jack said shaking her hand.

"I'm joey" he said shaking jacks hand. "Nice to meet you joey" jack told him. "What are you guys doing?" I asked them as they stood there in black.

"Support" they said in unison. "I don't need you guys to-" I began. "Ignore my stubborn beautiful niece" uncle jack said.

I rolled my eyes at him, he always called me beautiful, Alice giggled at him and joey carried on looking at me which was uncomfortable.

"Shut up jack" I half laughed. "You see this girl here" he said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him.

"she is so stubborn, she'll tell you one thing and mean another so when she tells you she doesn't need you today, what she really means is she'd love for you guys to come with her because she's not as strong as she likes to make out" uncle jack told them.

I rolled my eyes at him "your a douche" I told him making him burst into laughter. Alice and jack got into conversation straight away, leaving me and joey to walk behind.

It turned very uncomfortable and awkward, we hadn't really spoke much since the day after the night we all went out.

"So, how you feeling?" He asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Er yeah I'm okay" I replied, not looking at him.

"You don't look okay" he said, slipping his hand into mine. I jumped slightly at his touch, those sparks shooting through my body again.

I looked down at our hands watching joey tighten his Round mine and then I looked up at his face, he was gently smiling at me.

He wasn't doing this to me, getting to hold my hand and then tell me we still couldn't be together. "Your not fucking with my feelings again joey" I told him, dropping his hand and catching up with uncle jack and Alice.

I managed to get through the funeral okay, I had cried for most of it, especially when they carried the coffins out.

They played a lot of videos of family events such as birthday parties and just general stuff. I decided to go to the vic so I could thank everyone for coming.

Joey and Alice had came along to the vic too. "Hello baby girl" fatboy said running over to hug me. "Hey fats" I giggled.

I sat in a group with all my friends, joey and Alice too. We decided to head to joeys club at 11pm as a way for everyone to get to know joey and Alice more.

There was fatboy and joey who seemed to get on really well, Tyler, whit, Luce, Alice, me, poppy and Peter.

We managed to get straight in the club obviously with joey owning it, we all walked in and went straight to the bar.

Joey had offered to buy the round, asking me to help him. I sighed and rolled my eyes making my way to the bar with him.

"I wasn't 'fucking' with your feelings, I was trying to be supportive" joey told me after he placed the order at the bar.

I scoffed at him "by holding my hand?" I asked him. "Okay so not the best way but I am trying to help you" he told me.

"I don't need your help" I sighed. "No but you want my feelings, affection and love right?" He asked me. I wasn't sure how to answer or if to answer.

I just stared at him, was he making fun of me now? "Are you actually making fun if me right now?" I snapped at him.

"No, Lauren I'm not, you want all that but I can't give it you" he told me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I felt myself getting worked up "why?" I asked him, my voice breaking. Joeys face softened as he saw the affect he really did have on me.

"Were cousins Lauren, no one would accept us, aren't things complicated enough for you right now? I don't wanna add to that" he sighed.

"But I'd have you joey, I don't care about anyone or anything else, please" I said moving forward. Joey moved back, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I know you feel the same joey, I can tell" I told him. "Maybe I do but it doesn't matter does it? Because everyone will make our lives hell until were forced apart and you may not think so now Lauren but it will hurt you and I don't want to hurt you" he told me in a begging tone.

I scoffed at him "yeah?" I snapped. "Yeah" he replied softly. "Well it's too late because you've been hurting me ever since I got here" I snapped at him before walking away with some of the drinks.

"Lauren.." joey called after me, I ignored him and carried on walking. I proceeded to get more drunk throughout the night, ignoring every attempt of joey trying to talk to me.

Why was he so eager to talk to me all of a sudden? I was sat at the table drinking the last of my drink, I knew I'd had enough but I'd wait till joey was out of sight before I left.

"I'm stopping at Kelly's, will you be okay with joey?" Alice asked me. "Yeah course, thanks for coming today" I told her.

"It's alright, see you tomorrow" she said hugging me. Alice left and I went to get up to get another drink. "Don't you think you should go home?" Joey asked me.

I thought about it for a second "actually I think I will, bye" I said walking off. I left the club and began walking up the street.

"Ey, I meant both of us" joey said catching up with me. I rolled my eyes at him, I knew that's what he meant.

We remained silent most of the way home until my body decided to embarrass me and I tripped up, falling to the floor with a squeal.

I felt joeys hands on my waist, gently lifting me up back on my feet. "Thanks" I mumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I looked at him, I wasn't okay I felt like screaming at him but he meant from the fall not from how I was feeling about him.

"Yeah" I said, my voice breaking, I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling. "Lauren" he said. He pulled me into a hug and I started to sob on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he told me. I sniffed, having gained control of my emotions, I didn't pull away from the hug though, I couldn't even if I tried.

"Of course I have all these feelings for you too, I want to be with you so bad and I really couldn't care less what people think but I do care about people making things hard for you" he told me.

We pulled out of the hug and joey entwined both our hands together, letting them rest at either side of our legs.

"I don't care about them" I told him. "You will once they start telling you how wrong this is and we should stop" he replied.

"I'll tell them where they can shove their opinion" I told him. Joey chuckled at my comment, bringing his hand up to caress my face.

"I don't want you to get hurt" he said. "I'll only be hurt if I'm not with you" I informed him, when would he get the message.

He looked at me for a second before his glance flickered to my lips. "Please just kiss me already" I told him.

He looked into my eyes again, smirking as he did before lowering his lips down onto mine. He slid his tongue across the bottom of my lip and I gave him entry straight away.

Our tongues worked together lazily, earning moans from both of us. Joey had pulled my body close to his by pulling me by my waist and my arms had circled their way around his neck.

We broke apart from the kiss for air and I rested my head on joeys chest, sighing and feeling content. Joey lifted my head up with his finger, he kissed my forehead softly before entwining our hands again.

"Let's go home" he said, leading us the rest of the way home.

**_Leave a review please and thankyou for the rest of the reviews, they keep me writing.. Xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

All I remember last night is getting in the house and rushing to the toilet to be sick, joey ran in after me and held back my hair.

I may have been stupidly drunk but not too drunk to remember what happened between me and joey, I don't remember much after the whole being sick thing.

I woke up in the morning and the first thing was my head started pounding causing me to groan. I opened my eyes to see joey sat there.

He was sat on the floor,his head resting in the mattress right next to mine, our hands were also entwined.

He'd spent the night in my room watching me? I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips. I had a double bed, why didn't he just get in?

I stroked my thumb over his cheek causing him to groan before flickering his eyes open. I pursed my lips together "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I told him.

He smiled at me and all of a sudden I got nervous around him, I think he noticed too because his face turned serious, searching mine for an expression.

"Do you regret last night?" Joey asked. I paled as soon as he said it "do you?" I asked him "no but by the look on your face, you do" he sighed.

I swallowed a lump in my throat "no I don't, it's just I thought you might of changed your mind after we sobered up" I told him.

"No course not" he smiled, going to stand up. "Ah!" He moaned in pain, from being sat on the floor all night.

I pulled a guilty looking face and he laughed at me. "Why didn't you just get in bed? There's a lock in my door" I told him.

"I know but I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with that" he told me. I smiled at him, cupping his face in my hand.

"Don't be silly" I told him. "Mum and dad are away til Monday now, they went this morning" he told me. I smiled at him, this made things a lot easier.

I pulled back the covers, motioning for him to get in, it was only then I realised he was bare chested. I ogled him for a moment too long because when I looked at him he was smirking.

"Like what you see babe?" Joey asked me. I blushed deeply at the fact he'd caught me checking him out and for the fact he called me babe for the first time ever.

He climbed into bed and I noticed I was dressed in a t-shirt, I'm guessing it was joeys seen as he didn't have one on.

"Did you undress me last night?" I asked him looking down at the T-shirt. He smirked at me, looking at my, his T-shirt.

"Yes, I had fun too" he smirked. I blushed again causing joey to laugh at me more. "Shut up" I said slapping his chest.

"I'm sorry" he told me but laughing again. "Yeah you sound it" I frowned. I rolled over on to my stomach smirking at him.

I budged myself further up the bed, joey was laid on his back, with one arm around his back, I rested my arm on his stomach and rested my head on my arm.

Joey brought his hand up to caress my cheek before he tucked some lose hair behind my ear. "Your so beautiful" he told me.

I laughed lightly at him "you are" he said again. "Thanks" I said, hoping not to sound rude. "You don't believe me do you?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm just an average looking person" I laughed. "You are gorgeous Lauren and I'm gonna tell you everyday until you believe me". He told me

I giggled at him as I he pulled me further up the bed to lie next to him. Our faces were right next to each other as we laid side by side.

Joey lowered his lips down onto mine softly, it soon turning harsher. He moved so he was hovering over me, balancing his weight in his arms.

His hands were either side of my head and my hands rested on his chest. " .lauren" he said in between kisses.

Our tongues worked together roughly, us both dying for the passion we had wanted to give since we met.

" . " I told him in between the breaths if our kisses. Joey chuckled into the kiss and let his body fall a bit down on top of mine, causing our crotches to rub against each other.

"Ahh joey!" I moaned. He smirked in between the kiss, moving down to kiss my neck. I wriggled underneath him, panting and moaning.

I was soon becoming a hot mess underneath him, joey was a very good lover. "Do you think we should, are we supposed to wait?" I asked him, breathing heavily.

"It's up to you babe if you wanna wait, we'll wait" he told me, still kissing my neck. "Do you want to?" I asked him.

He pressed his crotch down onto mine once more and I could feel the growing bulge rub against me. I burst into giggles at joeys way of answering my question.

"Me too" I whispered. Joey smirked at me before pulling my T-shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra and knickers.

He pulled me into a sitting position, my breasts rubbing up against his chest as he reached behind me to unclasp my bra.

He succeeded in doing so and moved again to kiss my lips. While our tongues worked together once more, I removed my bra from my body, throwing it somewhere on my floor.

I began undoing the buttons on joeys jeans as his hands tangled in my hair. We broke apart so joey could remove his jeans and boxers leaving him naked.

He wads a very impressive size, joey got back onto the bed smirking at me, catching me looking.

"Jut get here" I said pulling him back on the bed. I laid him down on his back and crawled on top of him, pressing my lips back onto his.

Joeys hips kept bucking forward, causing his hardened cock to press against my material covered mound.

"Ahh" I moaned. Joey sat us back in a sitting position and he removed my knickers, carefully taking them down my legs.

I took his cock in my hand stroking it up and down softly a few times before taking him in my mouth. "Oh fuck Lauren" joey moaned, pulling my hair slightly.

I troughs joey to his first orgasm, swallowing eagerly. I looked up in his eyes and he was looking down at me smiling.

"You are amazing" he said. I pressed my lips onto his, "want you.. Now" I told him. He laid me on my back, positioning himself at my entrance before pushing in with one swift moment.

"Ohh joey" I moaned. We set a steady pace before we started going faster, moans being released from both of us.

"Joey joey joey!" I shouted as he brought me to my orgasm before he got his. He rode me through my orgasm as he hit is too, us both collapsing side by side, tangled within each other.

"That was amazing" I giggled breathlessly.

**_There you go.. No more chapters today.. Leave a review, let me know what you thought.. Xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Me and joey both layed their in each others arms for a while, just content with being with each other.

I was actually really sore but u didn't wanna tell joey that, I didn't wanna seem stupid or have him think he'd hurt me.

Suddenly he got on top of me smiling, bringing his lips down onto mine, I smiled into the kiss before gaining him entry to my mouth.

"Um" I moaned as his tongue worked my mouth expertly. "So beautiful" he said in between kisses. My hand travelled down joeys back, stopping at his bum, cupping it tightly.

"Cheeky" joey chuckled I giggled at him, losing myself in the sensations he was sending through my body as his fingers dipped in between my legs.

"Oh. Right there joey" I moaned, his fingers working my sensitive spot very well. "Oh god" I practically screamed as I he lowered his warm lips onto my mound.

I could feel his hot breath hitting me every so often while his tongue pleasured me. He moved his tongue in a up and down motion between my clit and entrance causing several moans to escape from me.

I felt him chuckle onto me before proceeding to work me with his tongue. He entered a finger into the mix before entering another.

"Ah! Ow!" I screamed out a little in pain, from earlier. Joey shot up "what's wrong?" He asked quickly. I froze, that wasn't meant to happen but I was really sore now.

I felt embarrassed, I didn't want joey to think he'd hurt me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to panic like that" I told him.

"Ey it's okay" he said crawling up the bed to me. Great, I was getting myself worked up too now, the tears were already building up.

"Are you hurt, have I hurt you?" He asked "yeah" I told him shyly. His face looked sad, this is why I didn't want to say anything to him.

"It wasn't your fault though" I told him. "Does it hurt a lot?" He asked me. "It's just sore when it's touched" I told him.

He leant over and kissed me on the cheek, pulling me over to lie with him before pulling the blanket on top of us.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, stroking my hair. "Don't be, it's okay" I told him, curling into him a bit more. "I'll look after you, promise" he told me.

I kissed his chest before resting my head back onto it. The next thing I knew I was being woke up by joey.

"Hello sleepy head" he chuckled. I looked at him smiling, noticing he was dressed now, in some grey track suit bottoms and a blue tshirt.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "Four hours!" He said. I giggled at him, he seemed so shocked I could sleep for that long.

"You can sleep forever, you'd only been awake an hour from a whole nights sleep and then you were back asleep again!" He said laughing.

"Ey, I was in pain" I told him, frowning but laughing. "I think it must if been me tiring you out babe' he winked.

"Wow, you think a lot of yourself for somebody whose only about an average lover" I smirked. Joey feigned shock and put his hand over his heart.

"I'm truly hurt" he said laughing. "Aww" I replied to him sarcastically. He got on the bed, hovering over me and bringing his lips down onto mine.

When we did break apart I smirked back at him, "I'm just kidding" I laughed. "I know" he chuckled.

"Anyway, I ran you a bath, see if it makes you feel better" he told me. I looked up at him in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"No, no it's nothing" I said bursting into laughter. "What?" He asked again. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so.. Nice" I giggled.

"I'm not the devil Lauren" he frowned. I began to get dressed while still talking to joey as he cleared some stuff away.

"Yeah I know, I wasn't saying that" I told him, unaware of how this conversation took this turn. "It sounds to me like your trying to say I'm not a nice person" joey snapped.

"No joey-" I began, he didn't let me finish and he walked through my door, slamming it, them I heard the front door slam seconds later.

"Oh well done Lauren" I sighed. I decided it might be a good idea if I text him what I thought, that way he wouldn't cut me off.

_Joey, I'm really sorry! That came out so wrong, what I meant is from the way ive seen you when your with your friends and stuff, it's a surprise to see you being so nice, but I meant it in a good way not a bad way. I'm so sorry, please come back xxx_

I had to text Alice and make an excuse up that I was stopping with friends and I needed joeys number to let him know.

It was an hour later and I still hadn't got no reply of him and he wasn't back at the house. I sighed to myself, he was clearly angry with me.

I heard the door go downstairs and I went down, I decided to go slowly down the stairs incase he was angry still.

"She must be in here somewhere, she didn't go out with joey" I heard an all too familiar voice so.

I froze up what was he doing here? How did he even get in? I quietly crept back up the stairs. They would obviously check my room first so I went and hid in joeys.

I dialled joeys number as fast as I could manage. I got voicemail after a couple of rings. I tried once more and I got voicemail again.

I held my phone to my chest as I heard Jamie and Ben make their way up the stairs, they were in my room, looking around, I could hear them knocking things over.

I rang joey once more, him answering this time. "Joey" I whispered, my hands visibly shaking. The line went quite for a couple of seconds and I thought he had put the phone down.

"Lauren what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Joey" I cried as quietly as I could manage.

"Lauren? What's wrong Lauren?" He asked, I figured he was running because I could hear is breath faltering every now and again.

"There's people in the house, Jamie and Ben got in the house" I sobbed. "I'll be there in like twenty seconds babe, have they hurt you?"

"No they haven't found me yet" I sobbed as quietly as I could. "I'm nearly there I promise" joey said.

I froze as Jamie and Ben came into joeys room "she must be in here somewhere" Jamie said. "Why do you wanna hurt her so bad anyway? I'm out mate" Ben told Jamie.

All of a sudden the front door slammed and joeys voice filled my ears. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Joey shouted.

I started to sob as there was banging and shouting until the door slammed about ten minutes later.

"Lauren? Lauren!" Joey shouted. I couldn't move though even if I tried. Suddenly joey was bent down in front of me.

"Ey come here" he said lifting me into his arms, him sitting on the bed with me in his lap.

"Joey" I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry" I cried, telling him. "Shh I've got you, it's okay"

**_Leave a review please xxx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

I clung to joey like my life depended on it, I couldn't believe they got into the house. They were looking for me so what did they want?

Joeys arms wrapped tighter around me, I wasn't sure if he was still mad at me for before or not. I felt his lips on my cheek as I laid my head on his chest.

"It's okay now babe" he told me, holding me tightly against his chest. "I've got you now" he said. My tears had finally stopped running down my cheeks but my eyes felt sore.

I reached my hand out to entwine it with joeys and he kissed my hand. I moved my head of his chest and sat up causing me to scrunch my face up, I was still sore in between my legs.

"Does it still hurt?" Joey asked. I shrugged my shoulders "a little" I told him. "Did you not go in the bath?" He asked me.

"No, I was waiting for you to come back" I told him. Joey sighed and removed me of his lap carefully.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it the way it sounded" I told him. "So you don't think I'm a nasty person?" He asked me standing up.

"No course I don't" I told him. "I just meant like when your with your friends and like when I first met you, you wasn't nice to me at all, surely you understand that?" I asked him.

"That was because I liked you" he told me. "You was horrible to me joey, you had me in tears and that was because you liked me?" I asked, I really was misunderstood here.

"I liked you and I knew I couldn't have you, it was my way of trying to ignore my feelings" he told me. "Oh" I replied.

"But I never would of said any of that stuff about your family if I'd knew, I'm sorry" he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay" I said standing up. I walked over to him and I could tell he was beating himself up about it "don't worry about it" I told him, holding his hand in mine.

He looked into my eyes, seeing me smiling at him causing him to smile too. "Can I have a hug?" I asked him. "It's been a long day and it's only 1pm" I giggled.

Joey chuckled, moving towards me, his arms wrapping around my waist as mine went around his neck, I kissed the side of his neck before inhaling his scent.

"So these feelings your tryna keep hidden away?" I laughed. Joey chuckled, "I'm not hiding them now because I've got you haven't i?" He asked me.

"Yeah, yeah you have" I giggled as he brought his lips down onto mine. I closed my lips onto joeys and gained him entry to my mouth.

His tongue swooped in and curled itself around mine "hm" I moaned as my back hit joeys bed. "So beautiful babe" joey said hovering over me.

Joey entwined his hand with mine and laid it to rest beside us. He used his other arm to balance all his weight on and my other hand cupped his cheek.

"Want you joey" I moaned as his tongue worked with mine. "No way, I'm not hurting you any more" he said.

I pulled away from the kiss "you won't hurt me I promise" I told him. He still looked unsure though. I cupped his cheek and pecked his lips softly.

"I promise I'll tell you if it starts to hurt" I told him. "Promise?" He asked. "I promise" I smiled. Joey brought his lips down onto mine once more, his tongue invading my own.

Joey held his hand in my hair while the other began undoing the buttons on my jeans. We broke the kiss for a second while I lifted joeys T-shirt over his head, his chest still impressed me.

Joey chuckled at me as he connected our lips again. "You are so gorgeous" I told him as our lips worked together.

Joey pressed his hardening bulge against me causing me to moan out loud before kissing his way down my neck.

He lifted my top over my head, leaving me in my bra and jeans. I arched my back so I was able to unclasp my bra.

Joey removed it off my body, flinging it onto the floor. He carried his trail of kisses down my neck again, I moaned loudly as he reached my breasts.

"Joey" I frowned as he stopped just before he got to my nipple and worked his way back up towards my neck.

He reached my lips again and slid his tongue into my mouth. While he was working my tongue with his, I managed to remove his trousers down to his ankles with the heel of my foot, followed by his boxers.

"Someone's eager" he chuckled, standing up to remove them completely. I smiled at him, gasping as his mouth closed around my nipple.

"Hmm joey" I moaned. Suddenly he was off me again, I frowned at him until I saw he was removing my jeans.

He got back on the bed and on top of me, resting his lower half against me. "Joey, oh" I moaned as his hands rubbed over my material covered mound.

"So wet already babe" joey said. I bucked my hips against his causing joeys hand to press harder. Joey removed my knickers from my legs, them joining all the other clothes somewhere on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He asked me as he placed himself at my entrance. I nodded my reply at him and he pushed into me gently and slowly which didn't cause any pain at all and it was a lot more pleasurable.

Joey rode in and out of me slowly, me moaning as he gave me the most pleasurable sex I'd ever had. "Joey" I moaned.

"Let it go" he whispered into my ear. I could feel my orgasm climbing higher and knew it wouldn't be long before I reached my high.

Joey placed his lips on mine, letting them lazily work together while he pressed his thumb on top of my clit.

"Oh god joey!" I moaned, feeling myself getting closer and closer. He pressed down harder and swallowed my moans as I came apart around him. "Joeyyy!" I screamed into his mouth.

Joey reached his high seconds later "ah Lauren! Oh fuck! Lauren!" He moaned before collapsing next to me as we laid in his bed.

I turned onto my side so I could curl into him better. "I didn't hurt you did I?' He asked me, stroking my hair.

"No, you were perfect" I told him. I looked up at him and he placed his lips on mine again. We were broken apart by a loud bang on the front door.

"Shit" joey said. We both jumped off the bed getting dressed as quickly as we could. "Joe?" Liam shouted from downstairs.

"Crap, quick get dressed" he said. I could hear Liam making his way upstairs. "Where shall I hide?" I said panicking.

"Wardrobe!" He said shoving me inside. It was the most uncomfortable place I'd ever been in. Luckily joey shut the door as soon as Liam opened his.

"Sorry mate, was just getting dressed, out late last night" joey told him. "Yeah, er you wanna come and play footy today, were a player down" Liam asked joey.

"Sorry can't, told Lauren I'd help her look for a job today" joey said. I heard nothing but silence and I'm pretty sure Liam was sulking, he was pretty good at that.

"Lauren can wait can't she? Mate I'm not being funny but she not important, you don't like her do ya?" Liam asked joey.

I wish I could be stood there to watch the smug smile drop off his face when joey told him that we did actually get on.

"Na mate!" Joey chuckled. So it was my smile that dropped not Liam's. "She thinks she's better than everyone and believe me it was a big mistake ever going near her" Liam said.

Joey laughed at him, "sounds about right, nobody actually likes her, footy then?" He asked. "Yeah meet you outside in five, hurry up" Liam said, walking out.

The front door slammed and joey opened the wardrobe door, a guilty look on his face. "You know I only said that to get him out of here" joey said.

"Oh I don't know, you sounded pretty convincing to me joey!" I snapped, getting up from the wardrobe, tears already in my eyes.

"No Lauren" he sighed. I felt the tears building and joey saw too as one escaped to my cheek. "Lauren" he said moving forward.

"No, like you said, nobody actually likes me anyway" I snapped. "I didn't mean th-" he began. "Just go to your stupid football game joey!" I said walking out of his room.

"Lauren, what if Jamie and Ben come back" he asked me. "Oh yeah, be out of your way for good then won't i?" I told him turning to Hugo in my room.

I locked my door and slid down it in silent sobs. "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that" he said, receiving no answer.

"Listen, just come to the game later with Alice yeah?" He asked. I still didn't answer him and I heard Liam shouting him from downstairs.

"I'm sorry"

**_Oo:( leave a review please... Xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

I got up from my door after about twenty minutes of joey leaving, I thought things through and I was just being dramatic, I decided.

Joey had said all those things to get Liam out of the house, not because that's what he actually meant, I was just being a drama queen as usual.

I'd hate to think of joey at that football game thinking he was the bad guy, Id text uncle jack and Alice to meet me at the game so we could all make a day of it.

I decided to text joey so he knew I was coming and so he knew I wasn't still being a cow with him.

_Hey, I overreacted bad didn't i? I know you didn't mean what you said about me to Liam, I'm coming to the game with uncle jack and Alice, so I'll see you soon? I'm so sorry joey. Xxx_

As some kind of apology I thought we could all go out after the match, spend some time together. I'd told uncle jack the other day that I'd go it with him sometime soon.

I started getting ready putting on my black skinny jeans, ugg boots with my baggy black and white jumper.

I knew the game had already started and I was way late, by the time I'd got there It'd probably be too late but I was gonna try and sneak in without anybody noticing me.

I made my way downstairs, picking my bag up off the side as I did. I bumped into someone, looking up I saw Jamie.

"And where do you think you're going?" He smirked at me. My eyes widened, he still hadn't given up yet, I wasn't even scared of him no more; just pissed off he was here.

"Get out" I told him. He looked at me for a second before laughing. "No no no Lauren" he chuckled. "Ya see, I can't do that, you need to know what you've done Lauren" he said seriously.

I furrowed my eyebrows together "what are you talking about Jamie?" I asked him.

"You humiliated me, you and Alice by throwing paint on me" he told me. I had to bite back the laugh that was urging itself forward.

"You humiliated me by cheating in me" I told him. His face dropped slightly, he hadn't thought this through very well.

"So I humiliated you and in return I get humiliated back?" He asked me. I nodded at him, that was how it worked wasn't it?

"Okay, okay I suppose I can forgive you" he told me. "Oh really? Fuck you Jamie" I said walking past him.

"Ey slow down" he said grabbing my arm tightly. "Get off me Jamie" I said kneeing him in between the legs and making a run for the door.

I felt my hair being pulled and I was yanked down to the floor with a scream. I went to get back up but Jamie got on top of me, I shoved my hand in his face trying to distract him, only to receive a fist in my face.

I screamed out in pain but Jamie was pulled off me, I looked up to see Ben cornering Jamie. Why was he helping me?

I got my phone out of my pocket quickly, I rang Alice, I knew she'd answer straight away, it was pointless ringing joey, his phone would be in the changing rooms and uncle jack was rubbish at answering his phone.

"Lauren where are you?" Alice asked me down the phone, clearly in a mood with me. "Alice Alice" I said trying to shut her up.

"Lauren what's wrong?" Alice asked, I'm guessing she could hear Ben and Jamie shouting in the background and the worry in my voice.

"Jamie, here" I couldn't form a proper sentence but Alice got the message because I could practically hear the panic in her movements.

"What's happening Lauren?" Alice asked. "He's punched me, get joey please" I said starting to sob.

"Joey! Joey!" Alice shouted. I heard Alice explain to joey quickly before I heard him take the phone. "Lauren? Lauren?" He panicked.

"Joey" I cried. "I'm coming right now, have they hurt you?" He asked me for a second time that day. "He punched me and chucked me on the floor and he pulled my hair" I sobbed.

"Ahhh" I cried as I was kicked in the side. Jamie took the phone off me, bringing it ip to his ear. "Say goodbye to your pretty little girlfriend" Jamie chuckled. Wait, he knew about us?

"Yes I saw you kissing in the street, bye joey" Jamie laughed before putting the phone down. I shuffled on my bum backwards trying to get away from him.

Jamie just stood and laughed at me, I attempted to get up but it was no use, my leg hurt too much. Jamie got on top of me again and I figured the best thing to do was just scream, it's the only way I'd be able to get any help.

"Oi" I heard uncle jack shout. "don't come any closer or ill break her arm" Jamie warned him, causing him and Alice to stop where they were.

Jamie had pulled me to stand up, holding his hand around my neck and pulling my body back against his crotch; I felt physically sick.

"Uncle jack, do something then" I cried. Where was joey? "It's gonna be okay babe, he won't hurt you" he told me. "He already has" I shouted getting more annoyed.

The door burst open again and joey burst through it. Jack held joey back with some force. I had to hold back my emotions, just seeing him made me all emotional.

"Jack! What are you doing why haven't you helped her" joey asked him. "He's gonna hurt her if we even try and help her, wait for the police joey" uncle jack said.

"Okay" joey replied, looking away from me. "Okay, really? You are a bunch of idiots!" I tightened his hold around my neck some more making me gag.

Joey charged forward, obviously having no intentions of standing back and waiting for the police. Joey punched Jamie in the face and knocked him over to the floor.

I let out a loud sob and began to fall to the floor, being caught by joeys arms before I hit it. Jack and Alice watched on as joey held me close to him, they watched on with very confused faces but right now I needed my man and I didn't care what anybody else thought.

"I was so scared joey" I whispered into his ear. "I've got you, I've got you and I'm never letting you go, I promise"

**Leave a review please lovelies..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

**Jacks point of view**

Soon enough the house was swarmed with police officers and neighbours who came to see if everything was okay.

Jack watched on as his niece clung to joey like her life depended on it, he knew she had been hurt by Jamie and that she was scared, probably very scared but there was something else their, something that shouldn't of been there.

That's when it clicked for him and he hoped to god he was wrong. "Lauren?" He said bending down. "We need to get you to a hospital babe, so we can get you checked over" he told Lauren.

He watched as Lauren entwined her hand with joeys, her grip on his tshirt also becoming tighter, he knew he was right about this.

"I don't need to go to hospital, I wanna stay here" Lauren cried. "Come on babe, you really need to get checked over" joey told her.

I looked at joey seriously for a moment until he looked at me, he knew I knew about them both and so did Alice by the looks of things.

"Are you coming?" Lauren asked joey. She looked at him with her eyes pleading, joey looked at me then back at Lauren with a guilty look.

"I'll meet you there babe, your uncle jack will go in the ambulance, I'll drive me and Alice there" he told her. Lauren's bottom lip started to wobble and I just wanted to hug her.

Had he took advantage of her? She was obviously vulnerable at the moment, she'd just lost her family for god sake and he made a move on her.

"I promise I'll be there" he said kissing her forehead. "I'm carrying her to the ambulance, just give me two minutes to speak to her" joey asked me.

I glared at him but for Lauren's sake I wasn't going to cause a scene and for Lauren's sake only. "Fine" I muttered before standing back with Alice.

**Joeys point of view**

Jack definitely knew about me and Lauren and he didn't look happy at all. I knew he was gonna try and drive me and Lauren apart.

I wasn't going to let him though, Lauren was my girl and nothing jack said or did was gonna change that.

I carried Lauren out into the ambulance, she looked so weak and fragile, I was gonna kill Jamie. "Hey babe, I'll see you soon" I told her, kissing her lips softly.

"Why won't you come with me?" Lauren frowned. I felt so bad, seeing her face made me want to hold her forever.

"I can't baby, your uncle jack wants to" I told her. Lauren looked up at me smiling. "Why you smiling?" I smirked at her.

"You just called me baby" she said, blushing. "You are, your my baby" I told her. "Your uncle jack knows about us" I told her.

Lauren's eyes widened and her body froze. "Is that why your not coming with me? Are you having second thoughts? Are you breaking up with me?" She asked with watery eyes.

"Calm down Lauren, I'm doing no such thing, I don't care what anybody thinks of us, it's me and you that counts not them" I told her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

**Jacks point of view**

I stood outside the ambulance doors hearing joey and Lauren talk. "Yeah?" Lauren asked him after her mini melt down.

"Yeah, I love you" joey said, actually really surprising me, he didn't seem the type to do love and support.

"You.. You love me?" Lauren stuttered. I had to bite back a laugh at her questioning him, she never believed she was anything special.

"Yes I love you, you beautiful girl" joey told her. I watched as Lauren blushed before joey chuckled at her and kissed her lips.

"See you at the hospital baby" joey said, turning around. "Joe?" Lauren asked. He turned around again quickly.

"Yes?" He asked her. "I love you too, so much" she admitted. Joey walked back over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

I walked to the side of the ambulance and leant my head back against it, sighing heavily. What was I supposed to do now?

**_Leave a review pretty please:) xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: quite a bit of swearing in this chapter:|**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Lauren's point of view**

I stayed deadly still in the ambulance with my eyes shut, I knew uncle jack was staring at me and I knew he was bound to ask me a load of question, questions I didn't want to answer because I knew when I did answer he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't accept and he certainly wouldn't be happy with.

"I know your pretending to be asleep loz" uncle jack chuckled. I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face, he was one of my favourite people ever, I couldn't lose him.

Then again he was laughing, that had to be a good thing, yeah? "I'm in pain jack, it hurts to keep my eyes open and focus" I sighed.

"So you and joey?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "What about us?" I asked him, trying to prolong this.

"I think you know Lauren, I don't know what goes on in that head of yours sometimes" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"A lot of things actually, you know just the fact my whole family got killed and I'm supposed to just deal with it" I snapped getting annoyed he was being like this with me.

"Oh the fact that I just got shooed off to some family I'd never met before because nobody else gave a fuck" I snapped, taking a breath and shifting uncomfortably.

"Lauren you know I care" he sighed, his face torn. "But you know what joey was such a piece of work when I first moved on, he was horrible to me" I frowned.

"Why?" Jack asked looking confused. "Because he was trying to reject his feelings for me, he knew people wouldn't accept us so he didn't allow himself to have those feelings" I sighed.

"What about you?" He asked me. "Well I wanted to be with joey but he said no, y'know why? Because he was scared I'd lose the people closest to me, he was scared he'd hurt me" I said, raising my voice.

"What changed his mind?" He asked me. "Pour feelings got way too strong to ignore, we fell in love! What the hell is wrong with that?" I snapped.

"Nothing" I jumped up as Alice said that, I didn't even know she was in here with us. "Ahh" I cried out in pain as my leg hurt from moving so quickly.

Uncle jack repositioned me back to my earlier position. "So I'm so very sorr-" I began but broke out into a sob.

Jack went to move over to me. "Don't, just don't come near me" I snapped. "So I'm so very sorry for falling in love jack, I'm sorry me and joey couldn't deny our feelings for any longer and I'm even more sorry that you can't accept me for who I am" I told him.

"And you know what, my dad may be a bit pissed off with my choice but I know he's looking down on me happy that I'm happy and I'm very certain my mum and sister are so overwhelmed with joy and pride that I'm following my heart" I told him, crying hysterically now.

"So I'm so very fucking sorry that for once in my life I feel loved, I feel beautiful, I feel special, I feel like someone cares about me, wants to make me feel safe and that's all down to joey" I said breaking down.

"Lauren.." Alice said, moving over to hold my hand.

The ambulance stopped and the doors opened, joeys face was filled with fury as he saw the state of me.

"What the hell have you said to her?" Joey snapped. Uncle jack stood there speechless, he really did have nothing to say.

He took one last look at me before stepping out of the ambulance and walking away from me, I let my head fall back into the stretcher as my body racked with sobs.

I was whisked away from joey and checked over by the doctor, it took about an hour before joey and Alice were aloud in the room.

"It's okay babe" joey said, moving over to me. "Is it joey?" I sighed. "Yes it is Lauren" he said, kissing my forehead.

"No joey it isn't, nobody's ever gonna be okay with us, I'm not going to be the reason you lose your family" I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked looking at me confused. "It means I'm not doing this no more, I can't do this no more" I sighed.

"And that's what you want is it?" He asked. "No" I whined. "No course it's not" I sobbed, resting my hand on top of his before removing it again.

"So we get through this Lauren, we get though this no matter who gets in our way" he told me. "No ones on our side joey" I sighed.

"I am" Alice piped up. Me and joey both enclined our heads towards Alice's. "Ey?" Joey asked her. She rolled her eyes at joey.

"I said I am" she told us. "You are?" He asked her. "I'm not some wicked witch he joey" she giggled. " plus means I get Lauren as a sister, I like her" she said.

I giggled at Alice "I like you too" I told her. "See" joey said rolling his eyes. "I'll go and get your discharge forms and a coffee, give you two some alone time yeah?" Alice said.

"Thanks al" joey told her whilst I smiled my appreciation at her. "So you still breaking up with me?" Joey smirked.

I shook my head at him quickly. I knew he was only making a joke of things and trying to keep things light but I know I had played the dramatic one for once.

I only did it because I didn't want joey to lose his family over me, I didn't want him to end up getting hurt.

My bottom lip started to give way and my emotions were quickly making a reappearance. "Ey.. I'm only joking" he said coming over to my bed.

I broke down into fits of sobs and tears, joeys arms were quickly around me though. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything" I cried.

"Why you sorry ey?" He asked me, keeping the hair off my face. "I shouldn't of been so dramatic, getting mardy with you after Liam came round" I sighed.

"That was my fault, I should've stood up for you, not agreed with him" joey told me. "I should've come to the game straight away, then Jamie wouldn't of been able to get me at the house" I told him.

Joey out his empty cup on the table and cupped my cheeks with both his hands "now don't you ever blame yourself for Jamie's actions, he is some sick evil guy and that isn't your fault" joey said

I nodded at him, my eyes flicking to his lips. "Remember me and you baby?" He told me. "Me and you" I replied before pressing my lips onto his.

"I love you" he told me. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue found mine, massaging it roughly with his own.

"I love you too" I replied before breaking the kiss and resting our heads against each others.

"There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't fight to keep you by my side, you are my everything Lauren"

_**Is everything gonna be alright? And is there really nothing that can force joey away from Lauren?  
Leave a review lovelies and thanks for reading and staying with me throughout this story xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Alice came back with my discharge forms and we were ready to leave. I just had to rest when I got home, no moving about and on complete bed rest.

Joey was adamant I wasn't going to do anything for two weeks, he really was being dramatic but I was secretly loving the fact he wanted to take care of me and looking forward to spending more time with him.

"Ah!" I cried out as I sat up on the bed, attempting to move. "Lauren!" Joey warned me. "Now miss branning, it bought I told you you weren't to do stuff like that?" The doctor asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him "sorry" I muttered. "I'll make sure she rests" joey said. He picked me up in his arms smirking at me.

"Er I can walk you know, I'm not totally useless" I told him. "No walking miss branning, resting only" doctor Williams told me.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he had that kind of charm about him and he was very, very good looking, I wasn't gonna deny that, not a patch on joey though.

"Lauren?" Joey asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sorry I was just.." I began. "Yes I know both you and Alice were checking that doctor out" he glared.

"Sorry" I smirked. Alice giggled at us "he is hot though" I smirked at him. "Yeah he's gorgeous" Alice laughed.

Joey narrowed his eyes at me "y'know I could make you two get the bus home right?" Joey told us.

"You wouldn't do that" I laughed. Alice giggled as she opened the door for us and we made our way out of the hospital.

"He's not a patch on you baby" I whispered into his ear, giggling. "Good to hear" he laughed. Alice got in the back of the car after opening the passenger door for joey.

"Stop looking at me like that" I giggled. "You can't tell me I'm hot and not expect my body to react" he smirked.

"Joey, your sister will hear us" I giggled. "I'm having an early night and looking after you in bed" he told me with a serious face.

"Oo I look forward to it" I told him. Joey laughed at me while lowering me down into the chair, kissing me on my lips softly before shutting the door.

"Joe..." Alice said, prolonging his name. "Yes Alice, what do you want?" He asked, rolling her eyes. "Drop me off at Kelly's please?" She asked.

"If I must" he smiled. "Er, this benefits you as well as me" she told him. "Oh yeah, how do ya work that one out?" He asked her.

"Well I'm spending the next three nights there, so you and Lauren will have the house to your selfs" she smirked.

"Oh" joey replied. I giggled at him as he worked out how it did benefit him. "So ya gonna drop me off then?" Alice asked.

"Course I will" he smiled. "Yeah I thought so" Alice smirked. I must've fell asleep in the car because when I woke up, joey was just carrying me into the house.

"Joey" I asked. "I'm here baby" he said kissing my forehead. "Hmhm" I mumbled before cuddling back into him.

"Joey! Wait up" someone shouted as we were just about to go through the door. I froze as I heard bens voice.

"You've got five seconds to disappear" he told him angrily. "Joey" I said. "I've got you" he replied. I buried my face into his chest and clung onto his tshirt.

I blocked out any noise coming from joey and Ben. Soon enough joey was lowering me onto my bed and getting in himself after changing both of us.

I moved over to curl into joey some more and he wrapped his arm around me tightly. "Get some sleep babe, you need to rest" he told me.

I shifted my head to look up at him, he was staring back down at me. "I love you" I told him. Joey smiled at me for a moment before replying.

"I love you too Lauren" he told me. Everything was fine for the moment.

**Leave a review please**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen.**

"Lauren? Lauren!" I heard joey shouting. I closed my eyes tight shut before opening them again, on opening my eyes I noticed a frustrated joey leaning over me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "Er yeah, I was sleeping is all, are you okay? You were the one shouting my name?" I asked him.

"Yeah I think you were having a bad dream" he sighed. "Oh" I replied, settling back down onto the pillows.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked him, I didn't feel as tired now. "Well it's Saturday now" he chuckled. "You slept throughout he night" he told me.

"Oh, I don't feel very tired no more, just in pain" I sighed. "I'll go and get your tablets and some water" joey sighed, getting up off the bed.

"Joey?" I asked as he got to the door, causing him to stop. He turned around to look at me, a funny look in his eye.

"Yeah" he replied. "Are you okay? You seem a little.." I began, not sure which word to use. "A little what Lauren?" He snapped.

My mouth dropped a little, probably not to be noticed visibly but it had definitely dropped. I felt my stomach gain a weird unwanted feeling too.

"On edge?" I said. "I'm fine" he said before walking through the door and downstairs.

Clearly he wasn't fine. One he was snapping at me, joey never snapped at me. Two he seemed very on edge with me and three his face looked like a mix of anger and confusion, I wasn't quite sure which one weighed in heavier.

"There you go" joey said walking through the door, handing me my water and some tablets.

"Thankyou" I replied, a silence falling upon us. Not a comfortable silence though, a very awkward silence, on my half anyway.

"Right, what is wrong with you?" I asked calmly even though I was frustrated on the inside.

"Nothing's wrong with me, sorry if I don't feel like talking much" i" he informed me. "And do you have a reason for not talking much?" I asked.

"Not really" he replied bluntly, looking through his phone.

"Look if Ive done something wrong just say joe-" I began. "Oh for god sake Lauren shut up! You wanna know the problem? It's you! Your the problem" he snapped, finally looking at me for sighing.

"What? Why am I a problem?" I asked him, confused. Everything was fine last night it was more than fine.

We got home and joey had stood up for me in front of Ben before he carried me upstairs to bed. I remember us both lying there and we talked for ages just about us.

We exchanged 'I love you's' numerous times throughout the night and we had goodnight sex numerous times too, even if my leg was practically disabled.

So I didn't get why I had suddenly become a problem now? "I don't want to be with you no more, your suffocating me" he announced.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, my voice going high pitched.

"I just can't do this no more Lauren, it isn't what I thought it would be, my feelings have changed" he told me.

My eyes filled with tears and I got a pain feeling in my chest and my nose. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, my voice breaking half way through.

"Your just not what I want no more" he told me. "I think it's best you packed your things and go and stay with jack" he said standing up.

"You said you loved me" I sobbed. "I lied" he told me before walking out of the door.

/

"Lauren? Lauren!" I heard joey shout. I gasped as I woke up with a jolt. "Joey?" I said as I began to sob.

Joeys eyes widened and he pulled me into him. "Do you love me?" I asked him. "What kind of question is that ey? Of course I love you" joey said.

I sighed in relief "I just dreamt you broke up with me because I wasn't what you wanted no more" I sighed into him.

"That's never gonna happen I love you too much" joey told me pulling out of the hug. I pressed my lips onto his, our lips both working together.

"I love you too" I smiled.

**Just a bad dream then ey? Leave a review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

I stayed cuddled up to joey until my sobs died down, I felt stupid for getting so upset over a dream but it felt so real.

I thought to myself how stupid I was actually and I giggled against joeys chest, my head was buried against his chest and I felt joey lift me up so we were face to face.

"What you laughing at?" He smiled. I looked up at him debating on what to tell him. "I was just thinking" I began.

"Ey careful" joey laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him before slapping him on the chest. "Watch your mouth mr" I giggled.

Joey pulled me forward by the back of my head and pressed his lips onto mine, his tongue soon invading my own before reluctantly pulling away.

"Carry on" he whispered before smirking at me. I leant up and pecked his lips softly. "I was just feeling stupid about crying over a silly dream" I said blushing.

Joey smiled at me softly, bringing his hand up to my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheek bone before pushing some hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry" I sighed, looking down at my hands. "Ey" he said. "Ey don't be sorry" he said lifting my chin up with his index finger.

Joeys thumb wiped away a tear that had escaped "want to tell me about this dream properly? It's clearly upset you" he told me.

I really did love caring joey so much. "Well in the dream I woke up this morning and you shook me awake because I was having a bad dream" I told him.

Joey nodded his head for me to carry on. "And you seemed weird with me, I was in pain and you said you'd fetch my tablets which you did" I said taking a breath.

"But as you got to the door I asked if you was okay because you seemed a bit weird but before I got to finish the sentence you snapped at me asking me what I thought was wrong with you" I told him.

Joey entwined his hand with mine before bringing it up to his lips. "Anyway you came back with my tablets and we were silent but it was very awkward so I asked you if I'd done anything wrong and you told me you'd made a mistake because our relationship isn't what you thought it'd be" I said taking a breath.

Joey furrowed his eyebrows together "so I asked you why and you said I was suffocating you" I sighed. "Lauren" joey sighed. "I'd never think that" he told me.

I smiled at him "then you said you didn't want to be with me no more and it would be best if I went to jacks" I told him.

Joey continuously stroked his thumb over my knuckles. "Then I said 'you said you loved me' and you told me that you lied" I sighed to him.

"I do love you, you know that don't you?" He asked me. "Yeah, I know that" I told him, I really did know that, the dream just conquered my worst fears.

"What happened next?" He asked me. "Nothing, you got up and walked out, then I cried for ages until I felt myself being shook awake by you" I told him.

"And that was the real me, the me in the dream is not real babe, I'll always love you and I'd never hurt you like that" he told me.

"Love you" I told him. "Come here" he said pulling me into a lying position with him. "I think you need some loving" he told me wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah?" I asked him. "Yes" he laughed pulling me to lie on top of him. I pecked his lips softly as he smirked at me.

"loving by your handsome boyfriend" he chuckled. "Aw" I smiled at him pecking his lips again. "In that case you should go, he'll be here soon" I laughed.

"Very funny" joey smirked, bringing my head down to connect our lips together again. I started laughing uncontrollably as I felt joey harden underneath me.

"My body wants you" joey chuckled. I rolled off of joey so I was lying on my back. "My very hot doctor told me no physical activities for two weeks" I smirked.

"Oh were no referring to him as dr Williams no more then?" Joey asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope" I smirked. Joey hovered over me and pressed his lips onto mine, slowly licking my bottom lip, forcing me to gain him entry.

Our tongues met quickly and they worked together expertly, earning moans from both of us. "I'm sure it'll be fine if your gentle" I whimpered.

"Always baby" joey replied. I removed his tshirt quickly before removing my own, with a little help from joey.

That left joey in his boxers and me in my underwear. I arched my back so joey could unclasp my bra, me taking it off and slinging it on the floor somewhere.

Joeys lips were straight onto one of my nipple, massaging it with his tongue while his hand played with my other.

"Um joey" I moaned as his tongue circled around my nipple multiple times. His lips trailed soft, open and wet kisses from my breast to my neck and finally resting on my lips.

I let my hands run over his chest, it reacting as soon as my hands touched it. I got joeys boxers down to his ankles using the heel of my foot.

Joey rid of them onto the floor and reconnected our lips again. "Gorgeous" he said inbetween kisses. I splayed my hand on joeys back, pressing his body further into mine.

After that joey purposely pressed his now hardened bulge into me multiple times making me moun out very loud, it's a good job it was just me and him in the house.

"Need you joey" I panted. Joey smirked at me lining himself up at my entrance. "Ready? Tell me if I hurt you okay?" He told me.

"I promise" I told him urging him to go forward. He pushed into me really slowly causing me to moan in return.

He kept his pace steady, careful of not hurting my back or leg anymore. "Whats that?" Joey asked. I furrowed my eyebrows together, looking at where joey was looking.

I had a bruise in my rib cage at the side. "Oh, er Jamie kicked me while I was in the floor" I admitted.

"Y'know if I ever see him again, I will kill him for what he's done to you" joey said angrily. "Ey you won't have to because the police have him now" I told him.

"I just hate what he's done to you" he said. "I know babe, it's over now though, plus were meant to be having sex and I'd rather not talk about Jamie" I smirked.

"Fair point" joey said, picking up his pace, being careful of my body. "Oh. Joey!" I moaned. "Right there joey, oh" I moaned as he hit my sensitive spot.

"Right there?" Joey asked as he pounded into the same spot, hitting every nerve in my body over and over again.

"Joe joe joey" I moaned over and over. "Go on baby, come for me" joey said. That was all the encouragement I needed and I came apart beneath him, as did joey just seconds later.

He withdrew himself from me and collapsed next to me. He pulled me onto my side and I layed my head on his chest as joey pulled the blanket to cover us.

"How could I not love you ey? Your the most amazing girl I've ever met" joey said, pushing some hair behind my ear.

I giggled at him "your definitely the most amazing and hottest man I know" I told him. "Hotter than the doctor?" Joey laughed.

I giggled at him "of course" I smiled. "Love you baby" joey said kissing my cheek. "Love you too" I smiled.

Leave a review lovelies.. Xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Me and joey laid in bed pretty much the rest of the day, I wanted to go out and do something but joey wouldn't.

"Come on joey" I pleaded. I laid on his chest, looking up at him and pouting. Joey chuckled at me pouting at him before leaning down and pecking my lips.

"You can pout all you want Lauren, y'know you can't go out" joey chuckled. "Oh come on joey, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

Joey chuckled before speaking "saying things like that usually means something bad will happen" he laughed.

"Please.." I whined. "Lauren I'd love to take you out but the doctor said no physical activities" he sighed. I laughed at him,

"I think the physical activities got thrown out the window don't you?" I smirked. "Minx" joey smirked back at me.

I pouted at him again, crawling further up his body "please, if you love me you'll let me go out" I smiled. "Oh that's not fair" joey chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry, please please please can we go out?" I asked him. "Ahh okay fine" he smiled.

"Yay" I squealed. Joey laughed at me "one condition" he said. "Ugh what?" I asked, guessing there would've been a catch.

"This is our first date" he smiled. I snapped my head up towards him. "Your taking me on a date?" I asked, my voice a little high pitched.

"Why do you sound so surprised mrs?" Joey smirked. "I just wasn't expecting you to ask me out?" I smiled shyly.

"Well I am, I'm asking my girlfriend if she wants to go out on a date with me?" He asked. "Yes" I giggled.

"Right well you get ready while I organise us something yeah?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled at him as he helped me up from the bed.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Joey asked. "No I'll manage thanks" I told him. "Okay well be ready in 45 minutes" he smiled.

"Er what we doing?" I asked him. "It's a surprise ain't it" he smirked. I frowned at him "how do I know what to wear?" I asked him.

"Lauren, you'll look gorgeous no matter what you wear" he told me, moving over to me and cupping my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at him as he held my face in place. "You are gorgeous baby now get ready why I go and organise things yeah?" He told me pecking my lips.

"Okay" I smiled, also pecking his lips. Joey left the room and I decided to look through the wardrobe to see what I could find to wear.

I got out my black skinny jeans, I was going to wear a dress but decided against it, I couldn't wear heels so gathered I would look stupid in a dress without heels.

So I decided to wear black skinny jeans and my white silk vest top with flat shoes and my leather jacket.

I did my make up first, I did smoky eyes and a pale pink lip gloss. I straightened my hair and began to get dressed.

I managed to get my top on which took at least ten minutes and caused a lot of pain. I think joey heard my cries as he called up the stairs.

"You okay Lauren?" He shouted. "Yeah I'm fine" I lied. "Nearly ready?" He shouted again. "Er give me five please" I shouted back.

Attempting to put my jeans on was a whole other story, I could barely bend my legs without crying out in pain.

I decided to stand up and try and ease my legs in slowly. I got up off the bed slowly and lifted my leg left up.

I felt a pain shoot up my leg making me lose focus and fell to the floor with a cry of pain, I already had tears in my eyes from all the pain it had caused just to try and get dressed.

"Lauren!" Joey shouted running up the stairs. "Lauren" joey gasped entering my bedroom. "Sorry" I told him as he got to me.

"It's okay" he said lifting me into his arms with ease. "Ah" I cried out. "Sorry" he said. Joey lowered me down onto the bed.

"What happened?" He asked. "I couldn't get dressed" I said breaking into a sob and bringing my hands to cover my face.

"Ey, ey don't cry" he said sitting on the bed next to me. "I'm useless joey, I can't even get dressed on my own" I sighed.

Joey removed my hands from my face and held them in his own. "You are not useless okay?" He said. "Then what am I joey cos I can't even go to the fucking toilet by myself" I snapped, sighing frustratedly.

"There's no need to get angry is there?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you know how frustrating all of this is, I can't go to the toilet by myself, I can't get dressed, the only thing I'm actually good for is sleeping" I told him.

"Don't be like this Lauren, you'll get better" joey sighed. "Yeah and what if I don't? What if these back problems are gonna get worse, what if my ribs are actually broke or if my legs broke now I've fell again?" I asked him.

"What are ya saying Lauren? Of course you'll get better" he told me. "You don't know that joey" I sighed.

"Do you want to go to hospital and get it checked out?" "No" I sighed. "Okay well you need to rest" he told me.

"I know, well I'll just go to sleep then shall I?" I snapped. "Well yeah that'd be great" he said sarcastically.

I scoffed at him, he was being sarcastic, now really? "Just go out joey" I snapped. "Lauren" joey sighed.

"No seriously, there's no point in both of us being miserable and you must be fed up of being stuck in this room because I know I am" I sighed.

"I'm not leaving you" he told me. "Joey, just go out, see your friends, I'll be fine here for a while" I told him.

"Okay but I'm calling you every hour until I'm home" he told me. "Okay, now go" I laughed. "I love you" he said lowering his lips down onto mine.

"Hm love you too" I told him. Joey left the house, locking up on his way out. I sighed to myself, now I really was gonna be bored.

**So what will happen on joeys night out? And what will Lauren do why he's gone?  
Leave a review lovelies xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

Trying to get hold of joey was a nightmare, he went out at eight o'clock and it was now 10:45pm. I think I needed to go to hospital, I was hysterically crying with the pain I was in and joey wouldn't answer his phone.

I picked up my phone again seeing if joey might answer, of course I had no luck again. "Ah" I cried out in pain, I squinted my eyes shut before opening them again.

I think I must of done something to my leg when I fell, it was hurting when joey left but I didn't want to worry him.

I opted for Alice instead, I didn't even have a key to get out and I knew joey had locked up, I'm pretty sure Alice would have her own key.

I dialled Alice's number and she picked up more or less straight away. "Hello sissy" she giggled down the phone.

"Alice" I panted. "Lauren? Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone. "No, I think I need to go to hospital" I told her.

"Where's joey?" She asked. "Er out with his friends" I said. "He's left you on your own?" She snapped down the phone.

"Don't be mad at him Alice, I told him to, he shouldn't have to stay with me 24/7, he's my boyfriend not me keeper" I told her.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She asked me. "I fell and my legs killing me I can't move, I need to go to hosp- ahhh" I cried out.

"Right Lauren, I'll be over in ten minutes" she told me. "Joey locked up and I don't know where the keys are Alice" I said beginning to sob.

"Okay I've got a key, where are you?" She asked. "I'm on the stairs, that's where the pain started again, I can't move Alice" I said.

"I'm on my way now" Alice said, I could hear her running. ""Hmhm" I said. "Ill ring an ambulance too, it's the only way to get you there" she said.

"Oo have had an idea, you don't need an ambulance, I can get you there another way" Alice chirped happily.

"Er Alice? What do you mean?" I asked her. "Gotta go, need to make a phone call, will be with you in five" she said.

"No Alice-" I began but she had already put the phone down. I sighed, leaning my head back against the stairs.

I shuffled my way down the stairs again, Alice was meant to be here five minutes ago so where was she.

I carried on shuffling down the stairs and funnily enough I made it to the bottom. I used the coat hook to ease myself up.

My left foot was the one that was in pain and I slipped on it causing me to fall over again. "Ow!" I screamed as I hit the floor.

Just then I heard the door swing open and I was lifted into a pair of strong arms. "What are you doing moving about? You should be resting" uncle jack said.

"What are you doing here? Put me down now" I snapped at him. "You need to go to hospital Lauren" jack sighed.

"You don't get to pick and choose when you want to be near me jack" I snapped at him again. "I can explain that" he sighed.

"I don't care" I told him. "Where is joey?" He asked. "He's out with his friends, not that it concerns you" I told him.

"He left you on your own?" Jack asked, shocked. "I told him to go out and have fun because he shouldn't have to look after me all the time, it's not fair alright?" I said harshly.

"Alright, just asking" he said taking me outside to the car where Alice was waiting with the door open. "Don't" I mumbled although I'm pretty sure he heard.

We got to the hospital an Alice ran off returning a minute later with a wheelchair. Jack eased me into it, being careful of my leg.

"Thanks for the lift, you can go home now" I told jack. "Lauren, please babe,mum trying here" he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't pretend you care now" I told him. "Now stop that, you know I care" he half snapped. I shrugged my shoulders at him

Jack bent down on his knees in front of me and he held both my hands in his. "I know you know how much I care about you, I know how much your hurting from losing your family, I know how much you hate it I didn't accept you and joey and I know how much you love joey" he sighed.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked him, trying to fight back my tears. "I'm sorry Lauren, I really am" he sighed.

"I was actually gonna come and see you in the morning" he chuckled. "Why?" I said rolling my eyes. "I wanted to apologise for the way I've been with you, I can accept you and joey with ease Lauren" he told me.

"What?" I asked him. "Joeys not the one I have a problem with loz, it's Derek" he sighed. "You let Derek come between us?" I asked him.

"I know I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry loz" jack told me. "It's okay your here now" I smiled. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah course- ahh" I cried out. "Right come on" he said wheeling me off. "Alice why are you crying?" I asked her, as I looked in her direction.

"I'm sorry that was just so nice" she said, laughing nervously. We all laughed as we continued through the hospital to a&e.

We sat in the waiting room and I was in an incredible amount of pain now. "Look joeys there" Alice chirped up.

I looked over and he was stood drinking some coffee by the door, how did he know I was even here?

"Go get him Alice" I giggled. I saw a blonde girl walk through the doors and stop in front of joey, I also saw Alice's face drop.

"Alice wait!" I said. "No, I think I should-" she began. "Alice" I snapped. Joey and this other girl were talking.

This other girl was definitely flirting with joey, she was twirling her hair around her finger and giggling very loud.

I rolled my eyes at how desperate she looked. Uncle jacks eyes never left the pair, I got all nervous what would happen, this girl obviously wanted joey, would he?

"Whose that girl Alice?" I asked her. "Er joeys old friend" she said quietly. "Alice" I said in a warning tone.

"She's joeys ex" she sighed. "His ex? He told me he was going out with the boys" I snapped. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation to all of this" uncle jack said.

"Yeah? You changed your tune" I told him, glaring. "Joey doesn't hang out with girls, unless he wants to take it further, ever" Alice informed me.

"What's her name?" I asked Alice. "Emily" she muttered. "We used to be friends, then she dated joey, cheated on him and I've never spoken to her since, only to hit her when I was drunk" Alice smirked.

I giggled at Alice, stopping when I heard Emily giggle even louder. I couldn't peel my eyes away as I watched the scene in front of me, gasps escaping mine and Alice's mouth, I couldn't believe what just happened...

**_So what do you think just happened, what did Lauren see?  
Did joey kiss Emily or not? Did he push her away?  
Leave a review please and let me know any ideas you have xxx_**


	20. Chapter 20

_So this might be a bit confusing to start of with but stay with me and hopefully you'll not be too confused by the end_

**Chapter twenty**

Me, Alice and jack looked on at the scene in front of us. What just happened? Emily stood there smiling to herself after joey left.

"That smug bitch, this has her written all over it" Alice said angrily. "She tried to kiss him" I frowned. "Yes and joey pushed her away which proves how much he loves you" jack told me.

"What was that though? Whys he gone?" I asked. "Something's going on and I need to find out" Alice said sprinting off.

"What happened do you think?" I asked jack. "I don't know that looked pretty serious to me" jack said. "I need to go and see joey" I said going to get up.

"No you don't" jack said pushing me back down into my seat. "Bu-" I began. "You need to see a doctor first" he said.

"I want joey" I said "I need to know what's going on" I frowned. "And we will I promise, let's just get you checked out first" he told me.

"Lauren branning" the doctor shouted. I turned to look at him and nodded before turning back to uncle jack.

"Promise you'll help me find out what's going on after I've been checked over?" I asked him. "I promise darling"

Uncle jack helped me get up and we made our way onto the ward we were supposed to be on. "Hello again Lauren" dr Williams smile.

Even the hot doctor didn't cheer me up, I just wanted my boyfriend; I wanted joey.

I don't get what happened, something bad happened on joeys night out, something really bad for that to happen, things like that don't happen for no reason, it's took seriously.

So Emily kissed joey and he pushed her away, telling her he loved me, that bit I didn't mind, I understood that part perfectly well.

It's the bit after, the bit were joey left, why did he leave like that? Something's gone wrong, something's gone terribly wrong and I have no clue what it is.

"So you fell Lauren?" The doctor asked. "Yeah I was trying to get dressed and I fell over" I told him.

"Look I know it must be stressful, boring and hard but you do need to rest or you may never get better" the doctor said.

"I know, joey was out and I needed a drink" I told him. "Well rest from now on please" he said sternly. I was really starting to lose interest in this doctor.

I rolled my eyes at him and uncle jack chuckled next to me. "This is no laughing matter Lauren, I'm gonna need to put a cast on that leg and your gonna have to walk around with crutches from now on okay?" He said.

"Ugh can't you just give me some painkillers and send me home" I asked him. "No lauren, if I do that your leg may get worse and could end up breaking your leg altogether" he told me.

"Just do as he says Lauren" jack told me. "Fine" he sighed. "Right now I'll get a nurse to wheel you to the correct ward and you'll have your plaster on" he informed me.

I forced a smile as he picked up his office phone to ring someone. "What a jerk" I whispered to uncle jack.

Dr Williams looked at us questionably as uncle jack kept on laughing. There was a very awkward silence for about five minutes until the nurse came to get me.

I had my plaster in and it was very uncomfortable, I also had stitches just above my left eyebrow were I had cut myself when I fell.

"All ready then?" Uncle jack asked. "Yeah can I go and see joey now" I asked. "Yes" uncle jack sighed. "Look Lauren, you may not like what you hear so please can you not kick off in there?" He asked me.

"Yes sir" I smirked. Jack chuckled at me before wheeling me out of the hospital and helping me into his car.

We drove it where we needed to be, walking into the reception I saw Alice sitting there and waiting. "Do you know what's going on yet?" I asked her.

"They won't tell me anything" she sighed. "What?" I said. "I don't think even joey knows what he's doing here by the look on his face" Alice sighed.

I looked around the unfamiliar settings, it was cold, plain and boring, I didn't like it here at all.

"Alright jack" an officer said as he passed us. "Alright lee, erm my nephew was brought in about an hour or so ago, can you find out what's going on?" Jack asked him.

"What's his name?" Lee asked. "Joey" jack replied quickly. "Joey branning?" Lee asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's him" jack smiled. I didn't miss the look of worry on lees face though. "What with the face? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Calm down a sec loz" jack warned. "Oh my little loz?" Lee asked. "She's not little anymore, all grown up" jack smiled.

"I can see that, nice to see you again and I'm sorry about your family" he told me. "Thanks" I smiled politely.

"So joeys your cousin yeah?" He asked me. "Actually he's my boyfriend and yes I know this seems a but weird but we've only known each other like a month and it's not like we grew up together is it?" I asked him.

"Okay calm down, I never said it was weird, you definitely have the branning temper don't ya" he chuckled.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah so joey? Can he come home now?" I asked him. "I'm afraid not, not for a long time probably" he told me.

"Why?" Alice asked. "Joey as been charged with the rape of Emily brooks" he told me.

I fell back into the chair what did he just say. "No he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't" I told them. "I will fucking kill that bitch" Alice said very angrily.

"Joey wouldn't do this, he's kind and loving, he's not a rapist!" I snapped.

**_Uh! Was you expecting that? Poor joey? Did he do it or not? Leave a review please.. Xx_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

I sat in the waiting room of the police station waiting for any news on joey. He wouldn't do this I know he wouldn't.

Plus when I saw Emily in the hospital, when she was talking to joey, she didn't look like she'd just been raped.

"Maybe we should head home?" Jack asked me. "No, I'm not going anywhere until I see joey" I said. My eyes were sore so much from crying now.

"Look Alice has gone, maybe you should too, you won't be seeing joey tonight" he told me. "Please jack, there must be something you can do?" I begged him.

Jack sighed and used his thumb to wipe my fresh tears away, "one minute" he said walking away.

He returned about ten minutes later with a female officer "hi Lauren I'm officer Brooke, I can give you ten minutes with joey and that's it okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, thankyou" I replied. I smiled at uncle jack before using my crutches following Brooke. She opened the door and joey had his head on the table he didn't look up.

Brooke closed the door behind her. "I don't need to answer any more questions, i didn't rape Emily you should know she has a twisted mind, I would never do anything like that to anyone" he sighed, his head still on the table.

"I know" I replied in a whisper. Joeys head shot up to mine and he quickly got up from his chair. "Lauren" he said before I broke down on him.

"Ey, it's okay" he told me rubbing his hand up and down my back. "How is this okay joey?" I cried. "I didn't do it, I swear I didn't" he told me, pulling away.

"I know" I told him. "So you believe me yeah?" He asked. "Of course I do you idiot" I laughed. "Good" he smiled.

"What happened to you? I got a voicemail from Alice telling me her and jack had to take you to hospital?" He asked. "What happened to your eye?" He also asked.

"I fell while I was coming downstairs" I smiled guilty. "And why were you on the stairs when your supposed to be resting?" He asked.

"Don't, I've had all this from that doctor" I told him. "Hot doctor?" He smirked. "He's actually a bit of a dick head" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah?" He smirked. "Yeah, he spoke to me like I was five and he didn't like my attitude" I told him. "Want me to beat him up for you?" He smirked. "Please" I giggled.

Joey brought his hand up to tuck some hair behind my ear "when can you come home?" I asked seriously.

"I don't know babe, soon hopefully" he sighed. "So this Emily, she's saying you raped her tonight?" I asked him.

"How do you know her name?" He asked. "I saw you both at the hospital, when you got arrested, I was in the waiting room" I told him.

"Babe, honestly when she kissed me, I pushed her away, I told her I loved you" he said in a panicked tone.

"I know I heard" I smiled. "Anyway she's saying I raped her last night" he told me. "But we were at home in bed all day and night yesterday" I told him.

"I know" he chuckled. "I'll be your alibi" I told him. "Will you now?" He smirked pulling me closer to him.

"Yes" I said pressing my lips onto his. "You do know if your going to be my alibi everyone would have to find out about us?"

"Well they find out then" I told him. "What's the worst that could happen?" I asked

Leave a review please xxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

I reluctantly left joey at the police station, well I was more dragged out by two officers really while joey laughed his head off.

"I love you babe" joey laughed as the door shut. "Drama queen" jack said glaring at me. I giggled at him before he led me to the car.

"Sorry but I was just talking to joey and they interrupted" I said. "You weren't even supposed to be in for that long in the first place, they kindly asked you to leave four times Lauren" jack said.

I giggled at him and he drive me back to the house. "Oh shit" I mumbled as we pulled up outside the house.

Kathy and Derek's car was back in the drive which means somehow they found out about joey getting arrested.

"I better go" I sighed. "Want me to come with you?" Jack asked me, not looking very sure of himself. "No, no I better do this by myself, I'll ring you later yeah?" I asked him.

"Tell me everything" he said sternly. "Course I will, Alice will be there too" I told him. He smiled at me and I kissed him on the cheek before getting out the car, the pain was more or less non existent now I had a cast on.

"Oh and jack?" I asked, popping my head through the window. "Yeah?" He asked back. "Thankyou for everything tonight" I smiled at him.

"It's alright" he said. I smiled at him and made my way over to the house and through the door.

I slammed the door shut so they knew I was here. "Joey?" Kathy shouted. "Okay so maybe they didn't know.

"No just me" I shouted through the hallway, taking my coat off. I went through to the living room without my crutches, I didn't want to make it look worse than it was.

"Oh my. What happened to you petal?" Derek asked shocked as Kathy also gasped. I suppose it did look kind of bad. I had a cast on my leg and stitches above my eye.

"It's a very long story" I told them. "You might wanna sit down" I sighed. "What exactly has been going on in my house?" Derek asked sternly.

"Well the night you left me and joey we started to get on a lot better and we became friends" I told them.

"Oh god, did joey do that to you?" Kathy asked. "What? No! Joey would never do anything like that" I said.

Kathy raised an eyebrow at my tone why Derek stopped at taking a sip of his whiskey to raise his head up to me, that never happens.

"Sorry" I said."just tell them Lauren" Alice sighed. I glared at her as Kathy and Derek watched on.

"Tell us what?" Kathy asked. "Erm look your probably not gonna like this but we couldn't help our feelings and-" I said panicking before Derek cut me off.

"Petal calm down we know" Derek said. I raised an eyebrow at him and Kathy smiled at me, I'm pretty sure they didn't know this.

"You and joey are together right?' He asked me. I sat there with my mouth hung open, how could they possibly know that?

I glared at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders, so if she didn't tell them who did? "Who told you?" I asked.

"Nobody" Kathy replied. "Nobody? How do you know then?" I asked them. Derek chuckled at me before speaking.

Joey was horrible to you, you didn't know how to be with him, you got jealous of his girlfriend as he did your boyfriend, you were both so moody around each other, it doesn't take a genius darling" Kathy smiled.

"Well how come I never worked it out then?" Alice asked. "Your just a bit naive sometimes sweetheart" Derek told her.

Alice frowned at Derek and I chuckled at her. "So are you okay? Are you gonna make us break up?" I asked them both.

"It was a bit of a shock at first but your the first girl joey actually cares about and I can see he doesn't just think of you as someone to sleep with but as someone he loves" Kathy told me.

I smiled at her relieved. "And he does love you, I can see it in his eyes" Derek said, drinking his whiskey.

"I know he does, he told me and I love him too" I admitted. "He told you?" Derek asked, choking on his drink.

"Yeah?" I giggled along with Kathy and Alice. "Wow, it really must be love, joey isn't normally one to express his feelings" Derek chuckled.

"So where is my son?" Kathy asked. I shared an awkward glance with Alice and sighed. "Basically my ex Jamie, he broke into the house while joey wasn't here.

"Someone broke into my house?" Derek snapped. "He was looking for me, I heard them talking and they said they watched joey leave and I must of been here on my own" I said.

"There was two of them?" Derek asked. "Yeah, I hid in joeys bedroom because I knew they'd look in my room first, I rang joey and he ran back but not before they trashed my room up and came in joeys room to look for me" I sighed.

"And that's how you got the injuries?" Kathy asked narrowing her eyes to the pot on my leg.

"No joey got back in time before they found me and he kicked them out" I sighed. "So how did you get them?" He asked.

"Liam came around so joey hid me in the wardrobe and Liam was saying really horrible things about me, joey agreed with him" I told them.

"He did?" Kathy asked, "yeah I know now that joey only agreed so he could get Liam out of the house and get me out of the wardrobe but I flipped out at him and locked myself in my room" I sighed.

"That's understandable, joey should of stood up for you" Derek told me. "Anyway, Liam wanted joey to go and play football and joey practically begged me to go and watch with Alice" I told them.

"I finally got over myself and got ready to go to the match" I laughed, as did they too. I text joey to let him know I would be there with uncle jack and Alice soon.

I made my way downstairs and Jamie was in the house again, he told me he knew about me and joey, basically he didn't like what I had to say and he beat me up" I said.

"Oh Lauren" Kathy said, squeezing my knee. "His mate came and tried to stop him, so I phoned uncle jack as I knew joey wouldn't have his phone on him because he'd be playing football, I told him everything but Jamie caught me on the phone and he kicked me over and over in the ribs" I told them.

"I hope joey sorted this boy out" Derek said. I smiled and nodded at him. "The ambulance came and joey took me, jack found out me and joey were together and he left me at the ambulance even though I'd had a mini break down about my family" I told them sighing.

"Me and joey were supposed to go on a date last night but I fell over hurting my leg even more and couldn't go" I told them.

"I told joey he should go out with his friends, he's my boyfriend not my keeper, he deserves some fun" I said.

"I needed a drink and fell on the stairs and fell again at the bottom if the stairs, joey wouldn't answer his phone so I got Alice to come over who also brought jack" I said glaring at her.

She looked at me biting back a laugh. "Anyway he took me back to hospital and he's totally fine with everything now but we saw joey at the hospital with Emily" I said.

Both Kathy and Derek sighed. "Joey didn't see us but Emily kissed him, he pushed her away and told her he loved me but then he got arrested" I sighed.

"What?" Derek snapped. "I got checked out and went to the police station, uncle jack sorted some stuff out and I was aloud to see him, we talked about stuff and I'm his alibi but to be his alibi I had to tell everyone we were together" I said.

"She's saying joey raped her" I told them. ""Oh god, no! He wouldn't" Kathy snapped.

"He was with you at the time she's saying he raped her?" Derek said. "Yeah he was" I said.

After our conversation things died down a little, less dramatic. "Joey treats Lauren like a princess mum" Alice giggled.

"Aw really?" Kathy asked. "Yeah he does, he's great" I told her. "I'm taking you for a walk" Alice said. "I'm not a dog Alice" I giggled getting up.

"It's been a long night and we need fresh air" she sighed. We got outside the front door and I turned to face Alice.

"So where are we going really?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Were going to pay Emily a visit" she laughed.

"Oo can't wait" I smirked.

**_Leave a review please:) xx_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three**

Me and Alice walked along the street to Emily's house, she lived with her parents so it could be awkward.

"So you and Emily used to be friends?" I asked her. Alice sighed dramatically before looking at me.

"Yeah, key word being 'used' to" she said. "So she cheated on joey?" I asked. "Yeah, joey got really cut up about it, he doesn't agree with anything like that, he's a true gentleman Lauren, he believes a man should respect and treat his girlfriend like she's the only girl in the world" she told me.

I smiled at her, he was like that. "He tried to treat Emily good but she always threw it back in his face, they weren't in love or nothing, Emily was only with him to make some other guy jealous" Alice said.

"She sounds like a whore without feelings" I laughed. Alice giggled at my comment "y'know that sums her up quite well I'd say" Alice laughed.

"Did she hurt joey then?" I asked her. "He wasn't heart broken or nothing but he was confused at how she could be so heartless" she said.

"What a cow, she must be heartless to make horrible lies up about him, I mean who says they've been raped when they haven't?" I asked.

"It's twisted" Alice said. "So what's this visit going to entail?" I smirked. "Depends what she says don't it?" Alice laughed.

I shook my head at her and deep died I should ring uncle jack now. My eyes widened at the time on the clock.

"Alice! It's 1am" I told her. "Be a nice surprise for her then won't it" she smirked. We turned and walked down the high street.

"I thought we were going to Emily's house?" I asked. "She'll be at the club" she told me. "Okay I'm gonna ring jack" I told her.

We waited outside the club until I got off the phone to jack, obviously I didn't tell him where we were or what we were doing.

"Come on" Alice laughed. I giggled and followed her through the doors. We finally spotted Emily, she was flirting with some guy.

"Take a picture" Alice said. I got my phone out and took several pictures as Emily went from guy to guy, she certainly didn't act like someone who had just been raped.

I gasped as I thought if a plan. "What?" Alice asked me. "I just thought of something so amazing!" I told her.

"Tell me then" Alice said. "I pretend to be really drunk and be friends with Emily an-" I began. "Really? That's your plan?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you be quiet and listen" I said rolling my eyes. "I'll get her drunk and she can confess things and I can record it" I said.

"That is brilliant, you are a genius, now go" she said, pushing me in Emily's direction. "What now?" I asked her.

"Yes now go" she said. "Okay I'm going" I said walking off. I walked over to the bar and ordered a coke, no one would know it didn't have vodka in it.

"Excuse me, do you have the time on you?" I asked Emily as she stood staring at the barman. "Hiya, yeah it's 1:45am" she smiled, sickly.

I didn't like her already. "Thanks" I smiled before taking a sip of my coke. "You've been through the wars" she said glaring at my leg. "Yeah, car accident" I told her.

"Oh, must of hurt" she said, pulling a weird face. "Yeah could say that" I laughed. "I'm Emily" she said, holding out her hand.

"Hi Emily, I'm Molly" I told her, she'd probably catch on if I told her my name was Lauren. "You look fed up" I laughed as she sighed to herself.

"I am, I've done something really stupid" she sighed. "Oh?" I said pulling my best sympathetical look.

"Oh if it isn't Emily the twisted sicko" Alice slurred. Oh she played a pretty good drunk person, she looked wrecked.

I had to bite back a laugh that dared to come forward. "Oh go away Alice you're drunk" Emily said nastily.

"You've put my brother in prison" she snapped. "Ignore her" Emily said. "Aw whose your little friend?" Alice remarked.

"I'm Molly" I told her. Alice smirked at me then turned to Emily. "Got her on your plan too?" Alice snapped. "You'll pay for this Emily" Alice snapped before walking away.

"Wow, she really doesn't like you" I laughed. "She'll get over it, right I'm gonna go now" she smiled.

"Yeah me too, I'll walk with you" I smiled at her. "So yeah Alice is alright we used to be friends but I cheated on her brother" she told me.

"Oh" I replied. "I just wasn't in to him like that, I was only with him to make someone else jealous and it worked" she smirked.

"So don't you have anything to do with her brother now?" I asked. "His names joey, I saw him last night, he was out with his friends, he told them about this girl he's with, her names Lauren and their cousins" she said pulling a sickly face, I'd make her pay for that later.

"Wait, they're cousins?" I asked. "I know right, disgusting. The worst thing about it is all his mates are happy for him?" She said shaking her head.

"They are, even though they're cousins?" I asked her. "Yep, so I found out how much he really likes her, I made a move on him in the club and he pushed me away" she laughed.

"Yeah?" I asked her. "Yeah then he got a message of Alice saying Lauren had to go to hospital, I don't know why but I followed him questioning him about this Lauren" she told me.

"What did he say?" I asked her, even I was curious to find this out. "He said he'd never go near me again because he'd never be that stupid, especially now he's got Lauren" she frowned.

"Ouch" I replied. "Yeah I don't know what's so amazing about Lauren" she said. I giggled at her for my own pleasure.

"Joey said she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, she's smart, funny, loving and strong" she said. "Wow" I mumbled not expecting Emily to hear me.

"Yeah wow, oh and he added she's amazing in bed" she frowned. I had to bite back a smirk before I gave myself away.

"You must be angry with him?" I asked trying to dig further. She stopped walking and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Or not" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm just saying if someone spoke to me like that I'd be angry" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah I was, he left for the hospital, it was a spur of the moment thing but I'm quite glad I did it" she told me.

"Did what?" I asked her. "I told the police he raped me last night" she said. "Oh my god he raped you?" I asked.

"No he didn't but he deserves to be hurt, he shouldn't be with his cousin it's wrong" she said.

"Was you with him at the time your saying he raped you?" I asked. "No why?" She asked. "Well what if he's got an alibi?" I asked.

Her face dropped for a moment, "I'll just lie some more it'll be fine" she smiled. "Okay" I giggled. "Well I have to take a turn down here, see you around?" I asked.

"Yeah see you Molly" she smiled. I began walking down the street, looking back and Emily was gone, "Lauren!" Alice shouted from behind me.

"Did you get it?" She asked. "One full confession, check" I giggled. "Let's go home" she sang. We both laughed and got home as soon as we could.

"Mum! Dad!" Alice shouted. "Finally, where have you been lady?" Kathy asked Alice. "I got a confession out of Emily and I got it all recorded" I smiled.

"How did you do that?" Derek asked me, chuffed. "We went to the club, I pretended to be drunk and I made friends with her, Alice came over drunk having a go at Emily so it made her open up about everything" I said taking a breath.

"I told her my name was Molly so she didn't get suspicious, we walked home together and she told me everything" I smiled.

"You genius" Derek chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "Well come on we have to get to the police station now and bring joey home" I said opening the door.

"Okay were coming" Derek chuckled. We got to the police station and we gave the police our recording but we weren't aloud to see joey until they were satisfied with their evidence.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he saw us all. "Oh hey" I laughed nervously. "What are you up to Lauren Branning?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm really hurt that you could even suggest that" I said feigning hurt. He raised his eyebrow again and smirked.

"Okay okay, I got evidence to get joey out, had a nice night out with Emily actually" is aid and both me and Alice giggled.

"Actually I don't wanna know" he smirked. "I'll go and hurry this along for you yeah?" He said kissing my cheek.

I smiled and nodded at him and he returned five minutes later. "Well?" I asked. He stepped aside and revealed a tired looking joey.

"Joey!" I practically shouted before he laughed and moved over to pick me up and hug me. "Hello babe" he said.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holdings he held me tightly. "Molly?" I heard someone shout.

I turned around to see Emily stood there in handcuffs. "Oh hi" I smiled. "What are you doing how do you know joey?" She asked.

Me and Alice giggled "come on Lauren lets get you all home" jack smirked. "You fucking bitch, you lied" she shouted as she was taken away.

"What have you been up to?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I explained everything to joey and jack what had gone off tonight.

"Wow, you have been busy" jack laughed. "Yeah I'm proud of you babe, now you can rest that leg like the doctor told you, bed rest Lauren" joey said sternly.

"I didn't know you were supposed to be on bed rest?" Kathy asked me. "Oh she forget to tell you that part, what a surprise" joey said.

We all laughed at how stern joey was being with me. "I've gotta get back to work but I'll call you soon yeah?" Jack said kissing my cheek.

"You better" I shouted as he walked up the stairs. "Just so you know joey were all so happy for you and Lauren" Kathy smiled, as she moved over to hug him. "Thanks mum" he told her. "Me too son" Derek said, patting him on the back.

"Right it's 3:30am in the morning, can we go home now?" Alice asked. "Yes" Kathy sighed walking out with Derek and Alice.

"I love you so much" joey said turning around to face me. "I love you too" I smiled. I didn't miss the gasps coming from Kathy and Derek either, causing me to giggle.

"Yes okay" joey said looking at them, pulling a weird face. They carried on walking to the car and joey pressed his lips down onto mine.

His tongue soon invaded my mouth and our tongues danced together. "Hm" I moaned before he broke the kiss.

"Oi love birds go!" Uncle jack smirked from the stairs. We both laughed before joey put his arm over my shoulder and led us out to the car, everything was perfect for now.

leave a review please... Don't know if there will be any more chapters today.. Xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four**

We all got back home and everyone went straight to bed, it had been a long night. "Do you want a drink before we go up babe?" Joey asked me.

"Yeah I'll go and get us some water" I said walking off. "No you don't" he said grabbing my arm and sitting me back down on the sofa.

"Your going to be on complete bed rest okay?" He warned. "Yes sir" I giggled. Joey chuckled and went off to fetch us both water.

I couldn't help but feel something was wrong, nothing was actually wrong but I had that feeling where something bad was about to happen.

"What you thinking about?" Joey asked, sitting down and handing me some water. "Something doesn't feel right" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know I just have a feeling something bad is gonna happen" I told him.

"Everything's fine babe" joey smiled kissing my cheek. "Yeah" I smiled back. "Bed?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled at him as he helped me up of the sofa.

I began to climb the stairs when I felt myself being lifted and turned around in joeys arms. "I should have known you were gonna do that" I laughed.

"Can't let my got hurt herself anymore can I?" He asked smiling. I smiled and blushed at him as he refered to me as his girl.

"Love you" I said pressing my lips onto his as we reached the top of the stairs. "Love you" he reciprocated.

"Oh you guys are perfect, so cute" Kathy said as she walked out the bathroom causing me to jump, luckily joey had a tight hold of me.

"Sorry darling" she laughed. "Mum" joey said indicating for her to leave. "I'm going" she laughed. I giggled at joey getting embarrassed.

"Night" she said. "Night Kathy" I giggled as joey carried us into my room. "You blushed" I giggled. "Shut up" he said in a playful tone.

Joey laid me in the bed and he got undressed down to his boxers. "I might just sleep in my clothes, I can't be bothered to get undressed" I laughed.

"Lazy" joey said throwing a T-shirt at my face. "Hey! I've had a hard and long night" I said defending myself.

"I know, I'm kidding babe" he said. He pulled my leggings down my legs and then removed my top and cardigan.

I pulled joeys T-shirt over my head and laid back onto my pillows, joey got in next to me and pulled me over to him.

"Thankyou for what you did tonight" joey said as we laid in silence. "It's okay, I would've done anything to get you out of there" I told him.

"Love you" he said kissing my forehead. "I love you too" I told him before he drifted off to sleep, me joining him seconds later.

I woke up the next morning and for a change I didn't have no terrible pains in my back or leg. I reached over to joey to find he wasn't there.

I furrowed my eyebrows together but before I had time to over think it my phone rang. I picked it up seeing uncle jack was the caller I.d.

"Hello" I said. "Ooh good morning lazy" he laughed. "Shut up, we didn't go to bed til like 4am" I told him.

"Anyway I got you that house" and I could tell he was smirking to himself. I gasped "you did?" I asked. "Yeah and I even got you the keys too, you can move in today" he told me.

"Oh my god, thankyou jack, come over and I'll get ready" I smiled. "See ya" he said before putting the phone down.

I made my way downstairs to where everybody was in the kitchen accept joey was sat on the sofa in the living room watching tv.

I went and sat next to him "morning" I whispered in his ear making him jump. I giggled as he got his breath back.

Everyone in the kitchen also burst into laughter as they made their way in. "Hilarious" joey mocked. "I know" I giggled.

"Oo jack got me that house and I move in today, so I'll finally be out if your hair" I told Kathy and Derek. "That's great darling, it's been a pleasure having you here with us" he smiled. I smiled back at him.

I noticed everyone turned their attention to joey who looked, I don't know what he looked like actually, he had a mixture of emotions flashing across his face.

"Joey?" I asked. "That's great Lauren, I'll see you around then" he smiled before getting up and walking up the stairs.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach, 'I'll see you around?' What's that meant to mean? I stared into space until I felt myself being shook by Alice.

"He'll come round" she said. "Why would he say that? So basically he doesn't want to be with me if I'm not living here?" I asked.

"I'm sure it's not that sweetheart, he's probably upset your leaving" she told me. "Yeah" I said curling myself into the sofa.

"I was gonna ask him to come with me" I said. "You were?" Derek asked. I nodded at him and he smiled at me.

"Go and tell him then" he said. I smiled before making my way up the stairs,mi knocked on joeys door but he didn't answer.

"Please joey, just let me talk to you" I said receiving no answer. "It's not what you think it is" I told him, still receiving no answer.

He kept on ignoring me and it only made me feel angry and upset. "You know this isn't how you treat someone your supposed to love joey" I said, my voice breaking on his name.

I went downstairs and Alice and Kathy smiled at me sympathetically. "I'll have a word with him" Kathy said.

"That bit us so stubborn, tell him to stop sulking and come and listen to what she has to say" Derek told her, sitting down in his arm chair.

I made my way back upstairs again, I saw joey and Kathy sat on his bed and they were talking. "You've hurt her" Kathy told him.

Joey looked up at me as I reached the top of the stairs, his face softened as he could probably see I'd been crying.

I turned away and walked into my room, slamming the door shut. I packed all my clothes in my suitcase and put everything else into boxes.

I was surprised it only took me half an hour but I didn't really have much here. I laid down on my bed on my side, joey was being such a douche about this, all he had to do was let me explain.

"Hey" joey said as he walked into my room and sat on the bed. I had my back faced to him and didn't answer back.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that and then just walked off" he said. "No you shouldn't of" I replied, I wasn't too childish to ignore him.

"I just panicked, I don't wanna loose you" he sighed. "I didn't say I was breaking up with you joey, I said I was moving out" I told him.

"I'll never see you" he said. "Well if you had let me finish, there would've been a way" I told him. Joey stayed quiet and I figured he was thinking about what I just said.

I turned around and sat up do my back was against the headboard, joey copied my actions and we sat side by side.

"So what was you gonna suggest?" He asked. "I was gonna ask you to move in with me? Only if you wanted, I mean you don't have to" I said in a panicked tone.

Joey didn't answer and I began to think of the worst. I went to climb of the bed "forget I said anything, it's a stupid idea" I nervously laughed.

"Lauren" joey said, grabbing my arm to stop me from moving "Lauren look at me" he said. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"I think that's an amazing idea" he told me smiling. "You do?" I asked him. He lifted me up so I was sitting side ways on his knee.

"Well that's if you still want me to?" He asked. "Yes of course I do" I smiled at him. Joey smiled back at me.

"Come here" he said. I leant forward pecking his lips softly and slowly before releasing them again. I rested my head on joeys shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot" he laughed. "I forgive you" I laughed back at him. "Come on let's watch tv for a bit.

We went downstairs and I made me and joey a drink while he chose something to watch,mi handed him his drink and sat on the sofa with him.

"Really joey? The news?" I asked. Joey chuckled at me "yes really the news, I like to see what's going in the world" he smirked.

"Okay weirdo" I mumbled. "I heard that" he laughed. I smirked at him and focused in the tv. "Oh my god" I said as I heard the latest storyline.

Joey turned it over and I frowned "thought the news was for weirdos?" He smirked. "Joey put it back on now" I said.

Joey put it back on as he saw the seriousness on my face. Everyone else heard and they came in the living room too.

The presenter on the news exact words were "if you are or you know a Lauren Branning living in East London you must contact us now as these people are looking for her, she has long dark hair, slim and brown eyes, thankyou" he said.

My mouth hung open and so did everybody else's. "Seriously what just happened?" Joey asked.

"Is that.." Alice began. "Yeah" I said, very much in shock myself. "How? No that can't be possible" I sighed in frustration.

I was brought out if my thoughts by a loud banging in the door. Jack ran through into the living room breathlessly.

"Loz! Have you seen the news?" He shouted. "Yeah, what's going on?" I asked. "Your not in trouble darling but we need to go to the police station now" he said.

"Er okay, how is this happening?" I asked. "Not a clue" he sighed. "Will you come with me?" I asked joey. "Of course I will babe" he said pulling me in to a hug as I was visibly shaking.

**_Oo drama...! Any of you know what's about to happen? Or why people want to find Lauren? Leave a review please..xx  
And this is definitely the last chapter for _**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five**

I blocked everything out, I didn't want to hear this conversation anymore. I don't know why they were looking for me, how could they be looking for me?

They knew where I lived so it wasn't hard to get here and find me. I was in the back seat of uncle jacks car, practically killing joey with how tight I was holding his hand.

Joey had pulled me up to sit on his lap, he didn't even know what was going on really, he just knew that two people were looking for me.

I couldn't stop shaking or silently crying. Joey just a had a tight hold of me with one arm and held my hand with his spare one.

I rested my head on his shoulder and every so often he would turn his head and kiss my forehead, lulling me to an exhausted sleep.

I felt myself being shook awake not long later. I looked up to see it was joey and I was still sat on his knee.

I looked around, noticing uncle jack was gone and we were still in the car in the car park at the police station.

"Were here baby" joey whispered into my ear. "Hm" I said looking out of the window. "Listen Lauren, why are there people looking for you?" He asked me.

"Are you in some kind of trouble because you can tell me" he said "I'm not in any trouble" I told him quietly.

"Then what's wrong? Because your a mess" he said. "I think were about to find out" I said as uncle jack came towards the car.

"Are you ready?" Joey asked me. I nodded at him and forced a smile. I got off joeys knee and climbed out of the car to where jack, Derek, Alice and Kathy were waiting.

"Are you okay darling?" Kathy asked. "Yeah" I smiled. She didn't look very convinced but decided not to push the subject any further.

"It'll be okay Lauren, everything will be explained to you okay?" He asked me. "Are they all here?" I asked.

"Only two of them" he smiled sympathetically. "Which two?" I asked him. "Maybe we should wait til we get inside yeah?" He said.

Joey entwined my hand with his as we followed behind everyone else. "Everything will be okay Lauren" joey assured me.

"Will it? Something terrible has been happening and I don't know anything about it joey" I sighed.

Joey brought us to a stop just before we got to the doors everyone had just walked through. "Ey, of course it will"

I saw the two people who were looking for me through the glass doors. "I can't, I need to get my head around this before I go in there joey" I cried.

"Are they the two people who are looking for you?" He asked. I nodded at him as a sob escaped my lips.

"Come here" joey said pulling me into him. I sobbed into his chest as he held me. "Is everything okay?" Derek asked as he came outside.

"Look dad, I'm gonna take Lauren to the cafe round the corner, calm her down and get her a drink, we'll be back in half an hour okay?" Joey told Derek.

"Okay son, that's fine, don't worry about a thing okay Lauren?" Derek said. I nodded at him as he patted my arm.

We walked to the cafe in silence, joey had his arm around my shoulders and I leant into him. Joey brought us to a standstill outside the cafe and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh shit, I can't go in there I look terrible" I laughed. "You look beautiful" joey said making me blush. He cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips onto mine, our lips worked together shortly before he removed them again.

"Come on" he said, taking my hand and leading us inside the cafe. Joey sat us down at a booth in the corner before heading to buy us both hot chocolates.

I watched joey ask the elderly lady for our drinks and she smiled at him politely before from what I could tell kept complimenting him.

I watched as he blushed, he doesn't blush very often, then there was the giggles from the teenage girls beside the counter which just made joey roll his eyes.

I watched as the girls, who were about my age pointed at his arms which were very muscled and toned, then they pointed at his bum which yes was very perky and round.

Then they rolled there eyes all over his body. I raised my eyebrow at them as one went to get up. She said something to joey and he looked at the other girls.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend" he smiled politely. "Yeah bet she's not as good as me" one girl shouted as they all burst into fits of giggles.

"No, she's better" joey smirked before walking away. "Alright babe?" He smirked, Lou's enough for the others to hear.

He sat next to me in the booth, putting his arm around my shoulders before leaning in and kissing my lips softly.

"Tease" I smirked. "Worked didn't it?" He laughed. "Shows over girls" the elderly woman said glaring at the group of teenagers.

They all left together staring at joey and me. I laughed at joey as he watched them leave. "Well it made them clear off didn't it? And it cheered you up" he said nudging my arm.

"Hm" I smiled, falling back into his side. "Right come on tell me who those two were in the station?" Joey asked.

I sighed but explained everything that I knew to joey, it was safe to say it left him quite shocked. "Wow, erm okay" he said.

"I know right? It's a lot to take in, especially when you hear it on the news" I told him. "Yep, definitely" he told me.

"What you gonna do?" He asked me. "Go and see what's been going on the last two months while I've been living with you" I said.

"Well I'll be there every step of the way" he said kissing my cheek. "Yeah?" I smiled. "Promise baby" he told me before getting up.

I raised an eyebrow at him before he held his hand out for me to take. "I want to introduce you to that nosy lady over there.

By nosy lady, he meant the elderly woman who served us, she'd been watching us for a while and smiling at us.

I giggled at him and took his hand as he lead us over to the counter. "Lauren, this is my grandma violet, gran this is Lauren" joey smiled.

"I've heard lots about you" violet smiled hugging me. "Oh yeah, all good?" I smirked at joey. "All good, well he says your stubborn but that's not a bad thing, I wouldn't say so anyway" she smiled.

"Oh did he?" I asked smirking at joey. "What? You can be stubborn" joey laughed. I slapped him in the chest before laughing at him.

Violet smiled at us as we had a playful argument. "He's right though, you are a very beautiful girl Lauren" violet said squeezing my hand.

I blushed a deep red colour as I saw the seriousness on violets face. "Told you" joey smirked. Joey kissed his grans cheek.

"We gotta go gran but I'll see you soon yeah?" He asked her. "You can pop in here whenever you like" she smiled.

"Thanks" joey smiled taking my hand. "Bye violet" I said before joey led us out of the cafe. "I like her" I told him as we walked up the street.

"I thought you would" he smiled. We walked back to the station and joey had his arm around me the whole time.

"Hey, you ready to do this, they can't wait to see you" jack smiled. "It'll be fine" joey said squeezing my hand.

Everyone watched as I walked into the side room, I could see through the glass who was in there and they were laughing, I guess they were happy to be here.

I opened the door and everyone looked through the glass, both of them turned to face me and she soon had tears streaming down her face.

"Lauren" abi said running over to me and clinging to me. "Hey, it's okay" I said hugging her back. "Loz loz loz!" Oscar screamed running down the stairs.

I turned around and walked back through the door to where he was coming. He ran past everyone and jumped onto me as I knelt down.

"Hello baby" I said as he sobbed in my chest. "Don't leave me loz!" He cried. "I promise I will never leave you" I told him.

I looked up at everyone who was smiling at me, especially joey. He bent down to my level and Oscar popped his head up at him.

"Hello" Oscar chimed. "Hey mate, are you feeling better now you have your sister?" He asked Oscar.

Oscar nodded at him. "Who are you?" He asked joey. "My names joey" he smiled. Oscar turned to look at me with a questioning look.

"He's my boyfriend" I told him. Oscar giggled and hugged me again. I stood up with him in my arms and joey held me close to him.

_Things weren't perfect and I had a lot of questions but for now they were my kind of perfect._

**_Leave a review please... I know two of you guessed what was gonna happen Xx_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty six**

I had to sign a load of forms which would mean that abi and Oscar would be in my care. "Here" uncle jack said passing me a set of keys.

"Are these..?" "Yes your new house keys" he smiled. "Oh my god you got your own house?" Abi squealed.

"Yes" I laughed. "That's amazing, no adults telling you what to do, you can do what you want" she smiled.

"Wanna live with me then abs?" I asked her "really can I?" She gasped. "Of course" I laughed back at her.

She made a weird squealing noise before pulling me into a very tight hug. "Okay, losing circulation abs" I said before she let go.

"Thankyou" she smiled as everyone else laughed at her. "What about me loz?" Oscar frowned. "Oh sorry osc, there's not enough room for you" I told him.

Oscar frowned at me before letting his head fall to the ground. "Lauren" Alice said pushing my side. "I'm joking Oscar of course your coming to live with me" I laughed.

Oscar giggled "that's mean" he told me. "I'll let you in on a secret, Lauren's very mean to me too" joey told Oscar.

Oscar looked at me smiling before looking back at joey. "Oi" I said wacking his chest. "Oscar don't listen to joey, he was the one who was mean" I said.

"Yeah he was" Alice and Kathy said in unison. I laughed along with them and joeys mouth hung open a little.

"You'll never beat women" jack said as the boys walked in front. We all giggled and started walking behind them.

"Joey" Oscar shouted. Joey turned around and Oscar ran over to him. "I want to walk with boys because I'm a boy not a girl" Oscar said looking back at me.

"Okay, come on then mate" he told Oscar. Oscar took hold of joeys hand taking both me and joey by surprise.

Joey looked up at me and I smiled at him, everything was going good for the moment. "So you and joey?" Abi asked.

"Yes me and joey" I laughed. "Do you love him" she asked me. "I do" I smiled. "I can tell he loves you" she giggled.

"Can you?" I laughed. "Yeah it's the way he looks at you" she smiled. "I like him" abi said. "Me too" I told her.

"Erm loz isn't joey our cousin?" Abi asked as we walked to the car. "Erm yeah, I know it's not exactly normal, but we love each other abs" I told her as we reached joey.

Joey out his arm around me "I do love her very much abi" joey told her. "Oh I'm not saying there's nothing wrong with it, not exactly normal but then neither are you" she smirked at me as joey burst into laughter.

"Oi" I shouted at her as she ran off. I slapped joey in the chest "oh I like her" he laughed again. i raised my eyebrow at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you" he smirked. "Hm yeah nice save" I laughed. Joey pressed his lips down onto mine softly, taking me by surprise.

He ran his tongue across my lip asking for entry, which I gladly gave him. Our tongues worked together expertly, massaging one another's.

I smirked as I felt joey squeeze my bum gently. "Cheeky" I said as he tangled his hand in my hair. "So beautiful Lauren, your so beautiful" he told me.

This only made me want him more and I knew I couldn't fulfil my needs in the policestation car park. "Want you joey" I told him.

Joey broke the kiss and smirked at me "and how do you suppose we do that with two cars looking at us?" He asked me.

An idea popped into my head and I lead us over to uncle jacks car. "Will you take abi and Oscar to get some new clothes? While me and joey try and sort the house out?" I asked him.

"Sure darling, see you in a couple of hours?" He asked. I nodded at him and smiled as he drove off, followed by Derek, Kathy and Alice.

"I love you" joey laughed. "I love you too" I laughed as we began to walk. The house was only a five minute walk from here.

By the time we got to the front door, I wanted joey more than ever. I opened the door letting us through and joey had closed it and had me pinned up against it before I knew what was going on.

"Joey" I whimpered as he roughly kissed my neck. He picked me up and sat me on his waist, my legs wrapping around him as he took us through to the living room.

I know there was a sofa in there at least, that's were joey laid me before removing my jacket, followed by my top.

There was no time for foreplay, we both needed each other. Joey removed his top next, then his shoes and jeans.

I watched him as he got undressed quickly, then he removed his boxers and he was already hard. I smirked at him as he removed my jeans, leaving me in my knickers and bra.

He hovered over me and pressed his lips down onto mine again, I moaned loud as I felt his hard bulge press inbetween my legs.

I arched my back and unclasped the back of my bra, joey removing it before staring at my breasts, I giggled at him as he seemed mesmerised.

He placed a soft wet open kiss to each one before moving down to my knickers. He stroked me through my material making me wriggle.

He removed my knickers and placed his head in between my legs licking and sucking my wet mound. "Joey" I cried.

He smirked at me then lined himself up at my entrance. I moved my body towards him so the tip of his cock was inside me.

Joey smirked before pushing in fast and hard. We didn't keep a steady rhythm but a fast one, we needed each other.

Joey place his mouth around my nipple as he kept up the fast pace. I moaned loud, almost on screaming level.

"Joey" I cried. "Let it go baby" he said. He pushed himself into me as hard as he could before pulling all the way back out again.

He repeated this pattern several times before burying himself deep into me. "J. " I shouted as he reached me to my high.

"Come for me Lauren" he said and that was all I needed as I fell apart underneath him, joey following behind just seconds later.

We collapsed next to each other and joey pulled me next to him. "I love you joey" I told him, catching my breath back.

"I love you too" he smiled as he jumped back up hovering over me. "Round two?" He smirked. I giggled at him as he pressed his lips onto my own..

**_Last chapter for today.. Leave a review please xx_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty seven. **

Me and joey had laid on the sofa pretty much most of the afternoon before we decided we should move, abi and Oscar would be here soon.

I stood packing some stuff away in the cabinet in the living room when I got thinking. Nobody had actually explained to me why abi and Oscar were alive. I mean I got told my whole family had died in a car crash, so why were abi and Oscar here and alive? Not that I'm complaining but I'm guessing this goes deeper than everyone's letting on, somewhere, somehow something's gone terribly wrong and I don't know nothing about it.

"What's got you in deep though ey?" joey asked from the other side of the room. I smiled at him softly before looking back down at the box I was getting things out of. "What's wrong Lauren?" joey asked, more concerned this time.

I carried on looking down at the box but soon felt joey's fingers lifting my chin up. I looked at him, he must think I'm so dramatic sometimes. "It might be nothing but uncle jack told me everyone died in a car crash" I sighed.

"Yeah" joey said, looking confused. "Well abi and Oscar are here joey, alive and well so they obviously didn't die in a car crash did they?" I asked him.

Joeys facial expression changed several times as he hopefully realised what I was getting at. "Something's been going on joey, something far worse than a car crash" I told him sighing.

"ey its okay we'll find out what's going on and then we'll sort it okay?" he said. "Yeah?" I asked him. "Yeah I promise" he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I yawned against joey's chest which apparently he didn't miss. "Tired baby?" he asked me. I nodded against his chest feeling his arms tighten around me.

I let out a squeal as joey took me by surprise and lifted me into his arms, before carrying me over to the sofa. Joey sat down first, laying me down on the sofa with my head on his lap, not before quickly putting a cushion there first.

"Everything will be okay" he told me stroking my hair as I turned over to face him. "I hope so" I sighed. Joey place a kiss to my forehead before I decided I wasn't comfy.

I sat myself up and climbed to sit on his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder and smiled at him as he smirked at me. "I like it better this way" I told him smiling. "Me too" he smiled back.

"I can see your worrying Lauren, stop it" he chuckled. I smiled at him softly. "Wait till jack gets here and everything will be explained, I promise" he told me.

"I love you" I told him, catching him off guard. Joeys face kind of lit up and he smiled broadly at me. "I love you too" he told me smiling. I rested my head back against joeys shoulder and he turned his head, pressing his lips onto mine.

I moved my lips to work with joeys, his hand moved to grip my waist as mine cupped his cheek. I opened my mouth allowing joey to slide his tongue in.

"hm" I sighed happily at the feel of our tongues massaging each others. Joeys hand had worked its way under my top and to the top of my back, my skin felt like it was burning to have his soft touch covering it.

I moved my legs either side of joeys legs so I was straddling him, "fuck, Lauren!" joey moaned as I pressed my crotch into his. I giggled and joey started putting more pressure into the kiss, moving both hands under my top now but to the front, so both his hands were cupping my breasts.

"Oh god, joey!" I panted as he started to massage them, while he still expertly massaged our tongues together. "I love... oh joey!" I moaned. "I love you so much joey" I told him breathlessly.

"I love you too Lauren, I love you so much" he told me. I smiled to myself, moaning as he sucked a sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder.

"Loz!" I heard Oscar shout from the front door. I sighed and let my head fall into joey's neck, giggling as joey let out a frustrated groan.

Joey quickly lifted me up and put me back into my previous position of sitting on his lap with my head resting on his shoulder. "In here" I shouted.

Oscar came running into the living room soon followed by abi. "Why are you sat on joey's knee? You're not a baby" Oscar asked, frowning.

Joey chuckled at Oscars comment. "I know I'm not a baby but I like sitting on joey's knee, it's comfy" I told him. "Do you love joey?" Oscar asked, curiously.

"Lauren! You in?" I head uncle jack shout. "Yeah living room" I shouted back. "Abs why don't you and Oscar go and pick which rooms you want? Out of the two bottom ones" I asked her.

"Yeah okay, come on Oscar" she said. You didn't answer my question" Oscar frowned. "We can talk again later okay? Now go and chose which rom you want before abi gets the best one" I told him.

I laughed as he gasped and shot up the stairs after abi. "He's really excited to live with you" jack chuckled. "There wasn't a car crash was there?" I asked him, getting straight to the point.

"I bet he'll love it here with you guys" jack said, avoiding my question. "Jack" I glared. He looked me in the eye before sighing. "No there was no car crash" he told me.

"What happened then?" I asked. "There's some people after your dad" he said. "Why?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together. "he sold a dodgy car to a girl, she drove it home and the brakes went, she crashed the car and she's been in a coma for the last three months" he told me.

"Why would he do that?" I asked shocked, my voice little high. "He didn't know there was anything wrong with the car, it was a simple mechanical mistake darling" he told me.

"So what happened?" I asked him. "Your dad decided they needed to get away for a bit, hide low" he sighed. "your mum, dad, abi and Oscar were all out shopping when a load of men took your mum and dad, abi and Oscar were in the shop next door, they saw everything" he sighed.

"What even Oscar? "I asked. "Yeah, the other guys they didn't know abi and Oscar were out with them to he told me. "So what happened after that?" I asked jack.

"abi got her and Oscar away, they live in hostels for two months before abi plucked the courage up to tell the police" he told me. "You lied to me" I sighed.

I felt joeys arms tighten around me. "I know and I'm so sorry darling but it was best for you" he told me. "how was thinking my whole family was dead the best for me?" I asked him.

"The police and social services gave me no choice babe, now the FBI are working on this case too" he told me. "Plus this guy, he was looking for you too" jack said.

I looked at him confused, how could he know who I even was? "The guy after your dad, it was Paul" jack sighed. "What? Amy's the girl in the coma? "I asked.

"Wait whose Paul and whose Amy?" joey asked confused. "Paul is the girl in the comas dad, he's also jimmies dad" jack sighed. "Paul got Jamie to hurt me didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied. I looked at him confused "are my mum and dad still alive?" I asked him. "I didn't say that darling, I don't know" he told me. "You told me there's still a case which means they must still be alive" I told him.

"They might be, just don't get your hopes up okay?" he asked me. I nodded at him and smiled. "I've got to go back to work and help out but I'll let you know if I have any news" he said bending down to kiss my cheek.

"Look after my girl yeah?" jack asked joey. "Course I will" he said. Jack smiled and left, I cuddled up into joey, sighing as he kissed my forehead.

_**Sorry it took so long to get this up but I accidently deleted three chapters I wrote yesterday.. Anyway leave a review please xx**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty eight**

I stayed cuddled up to joey, I felt comfort in being so close to him. "You alright?" joey asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah just thinking" I sighed, turning my head on his shoulder so I could look at him.

"I can't tell you everything's going to be okay babe but I can promise you I'm going to be here every step of the way no matter what happens" joey told me.

My heart literally warmed inside, he was so perfect and I loved him to pieces. "I know you will" I smiled.

"Well since we got that sorted how about me you, abi and Oscar have a lazy day, films?" joey asked. I smiled and nodded at him.

Joey smiled back before pressing his lips down onto mine softly. I moved my lips against joeys lazily before Oscar interrupted us.

"Err Loz!" Oscar said, pulling a disgusted face. I giggled and moved my head back to rest on joeys shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oscar asked me. I nodded at him. "Do you love joey?" Oscar asked me. "Yes I do" I smiled, watching as his own face broke into a smile.

"Do you love Lauren?" Oscar asked joey. Oscar climbed onto the sofa next to me and joey while he waited for joey to answer him.

"Well answer then" Oscar said dramatically. "yes joey, answer" I said glaring. "Of course I love Lauren, I love her more than anyone in the world" joey told Oscar.

Oscar smiled at him, appreciative of his answer. "Took your time answering that didn't you?" I asked in a playful tone, smirking.

"Sorry" he smirked." I was just thinking about the first time I told you I love you" he smiled. "Cheese ball" I said bursting into laughter, abi laughing too.

Joey raised an eyebrow at me before pulling me down by my waist and tickling me roughly. I gasped before squirming underneath his touch.

"Joey stop! Joey!" I shouted, giggling, Oscar giggling loud too. I'm sorry" I laughed breathlessly. "Shall I stop Oscar?" joey asked. "No" Oscar giggled.

"Oscar!" I screech. Abi, joey and Oscar burst into laughter as joey carried on tickling me. "Ah! Ow!" I gasped as joey caught a sensitive part of my leg.

Everyone went quiet as I squinted my eyes shut, "Lauren! I'm so sorry" joey said lifting me up into a sitting position.

"It's alright" I smiled softly at him. "Oscar why don't you go upstairs with abi and get your coat, then me and you can go and get the films and ice cream" joey told him.

"Okay" he chimed before disappearing upstairs. Joey knelt down In front of me and looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said holding my hands.

"Don't worry about it" I laughed. Joey still didn't look convinced though, I could see the sadness in his eyes as he thought he'd hurt me.

I reached my hand out to cup his face before gently stroking my thumb over his cheek bone. "It was an accident joey" it told him in a whisper.

"I know but I'm still sorry" he sighed. "Don't be, it doesn't even hurt now" I told him. I saw a flash of relief cross joeys face as he looked up at me.

"Not at all?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled at him. I bent my head down and pressed my lips to his softly.

Joey moved his lips with mine in a slow motion, " .you." I told him in between kisses. Joeys hand moved to cup my cheek before he broke the kiss.

"I love you" he told me before Oscar and abi came back into the room. "Come on joey" Oscar dramatically sighed before joey walked over to him.

"Definitely a streak of your sister aint ya buddy" joey said ruffling Oscars hair, causing Oscar to giggle.

"Oi! I heard that" I shouted. "Love you" joey shouted back laughing before I heard the door slam.

Leave a review


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty nine**

Abi came and sat on the sofa next to me, smiling as she did. "What are you smiling at Abigail?" I smirked at her.

"Ugh. Can you not call me that" she told me pulling a disgusted face. "Okay" I giggled. "He really loves you" abi sighed happily.

I blushed under her intense, excited gaze. "I love him" I sighed, falling back into the sofa. "Wow, you've got it bad Lauren" abi giggled.

"Believe me, there's nothing bad about being in love or being loved by joey, he's amazing" I smiled. "In every department" I giggled.

"EW, okay I get it, you two are in love, I don't need to know the details" she said, pulling another disgusted face.

I let abi get that thought out of her head before I turned the conversation serious. "So jack filled me in on everything" I said.

Abi nodded at me and smiled softly. "He told me what Jamie did to you too" she said, pulling an uncertain face.

"Yeah he's a dick" I muttered. "Yeah he is but joey saved you right?" she smirked. "He did yeah" I smiled thinking back to when joey got me away from Jamie.

"So did you two just fall in love from the first time you met?" abi asked me giggling. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nope we hated each other to start off with" I told her, watching her face scrunch up in confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"Joey didn't know I was there because my family had died and he kept dropping nasty comments to me like one time he said 'have your family gone on holiday and they've shipped you off here because they don't trust you'" I told her.

"Then he asked me why my mum didn't want me living with her said it was because 'she didn't like me either' he was a real douche" I told abi.

"Oh my god why was he so horrible to you?" abi asked. "Honestly am not sure but I think it was because he liked me but not as a cousin so he was horrible to me so he could deny his feelings" I said.

"What happened after that?" she asked. "I flipped out at him and he apologised, we kissed but then he said we couldn't be together because we were cousins" I said.

"Really?" abi asked, raising an eyebrow. "yeah but in the end we just got together and we didn't care what anybody else thought about us but pretty much everybody was okay with us" I told her.

"Accept for jack right?" she asked. "Yeah but his problem was with Derek not joey, he's okay now" I told her.

"Good" she smiled. I smiled back at her and we both fell back into the sofa. "I'm so proud of you abs" I smiled.

"Why?" she asked me, blushing slightly. "You got you and Oscar away from all those guys and got back here safe, you did good abs" I told her, smiling.

"Thanks Loz, I never thought I'd make it, I was such a state, and I was so scared especially for Oscar" she sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" I told her. "Were grateful you're here now, letting us live with you" she smiled.

"You're kidding, it's like I'm living some kind of miracle having you guys here alive and well, I love it" I told her.

Abi smiled at me before she frowned slightly. "Do you think mum and dad will be okay? "She asked, with the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know. Jacks working on it abs but I don't think we should get our hopes up" I told her.

She nodded at me before smiling. "What?" I asked her, laughing. "If they're okay and they come home, dad will probably go mad at you for dating your cousin" she laughed.

"Hm, it won't go down well will it" I laughed. "No he'll blame joey, saying he took advantage of you while you were vulnerable" she said.

"God I'll just have to get jack to have words with him" I giggled. "I'm not leaving joey, not for nobody" I told her.

We got into normal conversation after the deep stuff while we waited for joey and Oscar to come back.

"They've been gone ages" I said beginning to feel worried. "Do you think everything's okay" I asked feeling worried.

"Well Pauls not around here and Jamie's in prison right?" abi asked. "I think ben took the blame for him" I said chewing on my lip.

I stood up and paced the length of my window that looked out onto the street. "Ill ring him" I said walking over to my phone.

"No answer" I sighed in frustration. "Maybe we should call jack" abi said. I watched as she became more and more panicked.

A knock at the door broke us both from our thoughts. I began to walk out of the room "don't answer it Lauren, it could be anyone" abi said, almost in tears.

"It'll only be Jamie and he doesn't scare me abs" I said. "Lauren, please" she begged. "Look abs if it bothers you, go up to your room" I told her.

I opened the door and I was right, I looked at Jamie disgusted as he stood there smirking at me. He shoved past me and walked into the house.

"Come in" I mumbled sarcastically. I followed him through to the living room and abi was gone. "Aw, all by yourself" he asked me.

"No joey and Oscar are at the shops and abi's in bed" I smirked. Jamie's face turned into a scowl. "Nope darling, my dad killed abi and Oscar" he smirked.

"Nope darling he didn't" I told him prolonging the word darling. "Okay Lauren, I know you're lying, this is all lies to hide from me that joeys left you" Jamie smirked.

"Joey hasn't left me" I told him. "What's up did you get too much for him?" he chuckled, moving forwards.

"Touch me and I'll break your legs" I informed him. "You wouldn't be able to" he smirked. "No but I will" joey said as he stormed through the house.

He grabbed hold of Jamie and threw him on the floor after punching him in the face. "Do not get up" joey snapped.

"Where's Oscar?" I asked, noticing joey didn't come in with him. "Right here" jack said, walking in with him.

I smiled at Oscar and felt someone tug on my leg, I felt a sharp pain realising Jamie was trying to kick me. "Ah" I cried before scowling at him.

Joey was right at my side, not before he kicked Jamie warning him to stay where he was. The police came in and lifted Jamie off the floor.

He didn't look too happy at being arrested again but I really didn't care. "Come here you" joey said before pulling me into a hug.

"How'd you know he was here?" I asked. "Abi phoned me" he said, holding me tighter. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling comfort in being held by joey.

"Love you" I mumbled before pecking his neck softly. "I love you too" he said, pulling out of the hug.

"Erm what took you so long?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Jack chuckled before joey answered me. "Well I saw jack outside the shop and he took me back to the station" he told me.

"Why?" I asked, confused. "He had someone for me to meet and he knows all about me and you babe, he's very happy for us, I'd like you to meet him" he smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Yeah abi and Oscar too" he smiled. "What are you up to joey branning?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow before slapping his chest.

"Nothing, abi!" joey shouted. Abi came down the stairs and looked at joey confused. He explained everything to her before he looked at the door.

"Come on in then" he said. The door opened and I gasped. Abi burst into tears before running over and practically falling into his arms.

He looked at me and I could feel all my emotions building up, he walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Hello babe" he said. I sobbed and he pulled me into him. "It's okay, I got you" he said rubbing my back.

"I missed you so much dad" I cried.

**Leave a review please**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

"_I missed you so much dad"_

I couldn't believe my dad was home, I'd dreamt of this moment for months. Although in my head I knew he wouldn't be coming back because I thought he was dead, this was so amazing that he was here.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry, I didn't know the police told you we were all dead" he told me, breaking the hug.

"It's okay" I said awkwardly laughing, shaking my head. Dad sighed to himself, placing one hand on his hip.

"No Lauren, no it's not okay, I should've told you what had been happening before I left" he told me.

"Come on then, why didn't you take me with you?" I asked him. "Wouldn't of been very practical would it, knowing people were looking for us?" dad told me.

"No you decided to leave me here but take your other two kids and let me believe you were dead and not to mention go through the worst time of my life" I snapped at him.

"Look I know your angry Lauren, and you have every right to be" he told me. I scoffed at him before raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah too right I do, do you know how hard it is to find out your mum, dad, brother and sister are dead? To be shooed off to live with complete strangers, to then go to your whole families funeral before getting the shit kicked out of you twice because your dad ran away and lied through his problems for once?" I snapped.

Dads face dropped and I could tell I'd hit a nerve but I wasn't finished yet. "And how come you took abi and Oscar dad? Why not leave them at uncle jacks? Why'd you take them and not me?"

"I don't really know babe, you can look after yourself, and you're strong. If you had come with us you would've figured something was wrong" he said, playing with his keys as a distraction.

I scoffed at him once more "no dad you took abi and Oscar because they are the most important to you, they always have been and always will be" I snapped.

"That's not true Lauren" dad said, frowning. "Isn't it?" I said, my voice a little high pitched. "She's right though max" jack interrupted.

"Look I know you two are close but you don't have a say in this" dad told jack. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I have a lot of say actually max, I've been here for her for the last two months, I was forced to tell her you were dead so don't dare tell me I don't have a say" jack told him angrily.

Dad went to interrupt but abi cut him off. "Lauren and jack are right dad" she sighed. "Abs" dad sighed, not believing she was defending me.

"No, you treat Lauren like she's an outsider dad, she's your daughter too, y'know mum loves Lauren just as much as me and Oscar, why can't you?" abi asked him.

"It's complicated abs right?" max snapped at her, abi took a step away from him and stood by my side.

I laughed bitterly at him. "You basically just admitted you don't love me dad, y'know I know we've had our problems but I didn't realise they were this deep" I said.

"I do love you, look I'm happy for you and joey, and most dads wouldn't be so accepting of their daughter shacking up with her cousin would they?" he laughed.

"Me and joey are not shacking up" I snapped at him. "Oh what, in love are ya?" he asked, cockily. I raised my eyebrow at him, taken back at his attitude after everything he'd put me through.

"Yes we are actually" joey told dad, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it. "Really? Don't come running to me when he screws you over Lauren" dad snapped.

"He won't do that but I wouldn't come to you anyway" I snapped. "You're so stupid Lauren, he doesn't love you, he's a guy and he's in it for himself, and he doesn't love you" dad said, coldly.

"How dare you talk to her like that, she's your daughter" she snapped. I looked to the doorway to see mum coming in.

"Mum" I whispered. "Hello sweetheart" she smiled sweetly before turning her attention to dad gain. "Well?" she snapped at him.

"He can't love her? Their cousins and hardly know each other" he told her. "I know Lauren well enough actually and I do love her, more than I've ever loved anyone, not that I have to justify myself to you" joey snapped at dad.

"Erm I'm her dad mate" dad said, stepping forward. "Well maybe if you started acting like her dad, I'd have a lot more respect for you" joey told him.

"I'm not her dad so I don't have to act like anything" he said. "Max!" Tanya snapped. "What did you just say?" I snapped at him.

"Your mums been lying to you, see she's not the best mother after all, why don't you tell her who her dad is tan?" he smirked.

"You are unbelievable max" mum snapped at him. "Just tell me" I asked her. Everyone shifted uncomfortably apart from abi who looked just as frustrated as me, Oscar didn't know what was going on as he was still on the floor playing with his toys.

"I'm so sorry Lauren I was just trying to do what was best for you" mum said. "Mum, tell me, can't be much worse than him" I said glaring at dad.

"Its jack" she whispered. My breath hitched. "Jack?" I asked, shocked. "And when was I gonna find out?" jack asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do" mum said. I saw dad, well max smirking, he was actually enjoying this.

"You can leave now" I snapped. "With pleasure, come on abs" he said as he opened the door. "No" she told him. "abi, were going home". He snapped.

"I am home dad" she told him again, moving closer to me. "Whatever" he mumbled before leaving.

I looked over at mum, she looked torn. I thought I'd be angry but it's probably the best thing I could find out today.

I smiled at her softly. "You're not mad?" mum asked. "No, I missed you" I said hugging her. "Oh darling, I missed you too" she sighed.

I looked over at jack who looked quite confused at the moment. "Jack?" I asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"So you're my daughter?" he asked me, furrowing his eyebrows together. I smiled awkwardly, he didn't look pleased.

"Well this is the best news I've had in months" he laughed. I laughed back "yeah?" I asked. He moved over to hug me, squeezing me tightly.

I turned round to joey and smiled at him. "Looks like you got your happy ending baby" he laughed. I smiled wider and almost ran to hug him.

He caught me and lifted me up, squeezing me tight. He placed me back on the floor and I lowered my lips onto his.

We let our lips work together lazily before we broke apart, remembering we had company. We broke the kiss and joey still had his arms around my waist, he was giving me that smile, the one he only lets me see, the one that warms me inside.

"I love you" he smiled. "I love you" I giggled. "Oh my god" mum screamed. We all turned round to face her.

"You two are the cutest thing" she giggled, abi joining her before we all started laughing. "They always kiss mummy" Oscar told her, like it was something she should already know.

It then clicked in Oscars head that mum was back and he ran over to her. "Your home" he screamed, hugging her as she picked him up.

I turned round in joeys arms, hugging him, everything was perfect, and I wasn't breaking anymore.

**Leave a review please xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty – one.**

I sat on the sofa while everyone else busied themselves. Mum and Jack were sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, it was all open planned, so we could all see each other.

Abi and Oscar sat on the floor withal the cushions and blankets while they watched movies and I just stared into space while I thought about everything that had happened over the last two months.

I don't know where joey was though, he must have been sorting some more of our stuff out.

I sat there just thinking about my dad, well my uncle I guess. I don't understand why he was so cold towards me.

I literally couldn't think of anything I had done wrong in my entire life to make max hate me so much.

Yes I had probably been hard work at times, I was my own person but I had also done a lot for this family, like look after my mum while she had cancer.

I looked after Oscar and abi, I looked after the house, and I know my mum feels bad that I had to do that but she's also grateful too.

*Tanya's pov*

I noticed that everyone were doing their own thing, Oscar and abi were watching movies on the floor together, just like they used to when they were little.

Me and jack were talking about Lauren, I knew she loved the fact Jack was her dad but also I think it would have a major effect on her life. I looked over to were Lauren was sat on the sofa, she was in a world of her own.

I went to get up but Jack was quick to stop me. "Don't" he told me. I frowned at him. "She's upset jack" I told him.

"Just watch" he said, smiling kindly. I looked at him confused before I turned to see Joey watching Lauren intensely from the doorway.

I brought my hand to cover my chest as I saw joey's reaction to a tear falling down Lauren's cheek.

Joey frowned before casually walking over to Lauren and kneeling down in front of her, on the floor.

He took some of her hair and placed it behind her ear, his hand stayed closed onto the side of her face and Lauren leaned into him, causing him to smile.

I turned to face jack with a wide smile. "He's perfect" I told him. "its love" he smiled back.

I watched again in even more awe as more tears ran down Laurens cheeks, Joey just lifted her up into his arms before sitting them both down on the sofa.

All I could see that they were talking before Lauren giggled. They were so perfect for each other.

*Lauren's pov*

Joey swept me up into his arms and sat on the sofa with me. I rested my head on his shoulder before he began to speak.

"Why are you so sad ey baby?" he asked. I flickered my eyes down to our hand which Joey entwined together, before flicking them directly into his.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy" I told him. "Yeah you look it, is crying the new happy babe?" joey smirked at me, causing me to giggle.

"I mean I'm happy how things are now but yes, everything that's happened upsets me" I told him, honestly.

"It's all over now baby, only happy things from now on okay?" he told me. "Okay" I smiled.

I sat up a bit so my head was level with joeys and I slowly pressed my lips to his.

Joey moved his lips against mine before sneaking his tongue in before it connected with mine.

The skin on my waist felt like it was burning where Joey's hands covered. My hand cupped joey's right cheek as we got lost in the kiss.

I heard mum clear her throat causing us to break the kiss. I gasped and buried my head into joey's chest as he chuckled.

I forgot we weren't on our own, being kissed by Joey can do that to a person.#

"Love you baby" joey whispered into my ear, making me smile. "I love you" I whispered back, so only he could hear.

"Joey has something to say" Jack informed us all. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"You do?" I asked him. He smirked and nodded at me. "What are you up to?" I asked him.

"Well if you be quiet for long enough, you'll find out" jack told me.

I rolled my eyes at him and joey lifted me off him before bringing me to stand up with him.

"Right, first things first, you know I love you more than anything yeah?" joey asked me.

"Oh my god! Your breaking up with me?" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ey no! I'm asking you to stay with me forever" he told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows together as everyone else gasped. "Really? You still don't get it Lauren? "Jack asked me.

"I want to marry you babe" joey told me. My eyes widened as tears finally escaped.

"So?" joey asked uncertain as I hadn't answered yet.

"Oh sorry! Yes of course, I love you so much" I told him, jumping to hug him.

I didn't need fixing because I wasn't broken, I wasn't even breaking, I was complete.

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews** ** this was the last chapter**


End file.
